Harry Potter, Love born out of spite
by LillyRose95
Summary: When tradgedy strike for Ginny who helps her get on her feet again, not finished. WARNING, contains NON-GRAPHIC sexual assault and teen pregnancy, just been upd8ed! Contains occasional, mild language. Sorry, on temporary HIATUS!
1. The Unwelcome Guest

Chapter 1- The unwelcome guest

It was almost dark. It had been a sunny day in early July; Ginny was just relaxing in the garden of the burrow. There was no-one around and she was quite contented to lounge around doing nothing but thinking. It was hard loving the "_boy who lived_" she loved him though, it was impossible not to. She sighed and went into the unusually quiet kitchen; she knew everyone was asleep or turning in, after all it was gone 10. But Ginny knew she couldn't sleep. All she could think was, "_He's coming tomorrow, I can't wait. Harry will be here..." _however the youngest Weasley knew that being tired on the arrival of her beloved boyfriend would not be beneficial, so she decided to turn in.

Early the next morning, Ginny got up after a restless night of sleep. She headed downstairs to find her mother already up and just putting on the kettle. Molly Weasley hadn't seen her only daughter come in, so she jumped when a voice said, "Mornin' Mum can I have` a cuppa?"

"Good morning Ginny dear, how did you sleep?" Ginny replied that she had slept well and continued to create animated conversation with her mother whilst cooking breakfast. As the colossal amount of food was nearly ready, a noise louder than thunder shook the unusual house. However Molly and Ginny didn't take any notice, and in less than 30 seconds later the kitchen was bustling with 5 very tall boys all of which had vibrant red hair and freckles. "Good morning Mum." Was a common greeting" to which Molly replied "Good morning boys, I see you smelt breakfast." No less than 5 minutes later there were again footsteps on the rickety staircase, but it wasn't the same rumble as before. No, instead appeared a man with thinning red hair and askew glasses followed by a bushy brunette (who happened to catch the attention of the youngest Mr Weasley present).

"Good Morning guys, Mrs Weasley." Hermione greeted. Mr Weasley then greeted everyone. Then they sat down to eat. Ginny however only picked at her food, when she couldn't stand it any longer she asked her mother, "Mum when Harry is getting here?" Molly looked up from her plate and replied with a knowing smirk on her face, "Oh, he'll be here later this evening, don't worry dear."

Ginny sighed, "I'm not worried. Mum can I go for a walk around the village?" Molly had started to clear up and the boys had left to go to Diagon Alley. "Ok but be careful and take your wand but keep it out of sight, alright." She sighed.

"Of course Mum, With Tom Riddle's cronies still (Harry had defeated Voldemort last year but some deatheaters were still free causing pain) out there, we all have to be cautious." Ginny replied to her weary mother. She hurried up to her bedroom and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, after thrusting her wand into a ragged satchel she leaped downstairs missing every other step. Ginevra was eager to leave the house, truth be told she had been feeling confined lately, she just wanted to leave the Burrow for a while.

She rushed to the gate and hopped over and strolled down the lane, elated to have left her confinement. She entered the little village, skipping through the windy little streets of Ottery St Catchpole. Ginny rounded a corner and froze and whipped out her wand when she heard a voice that she knew, but also knew wasn't local, "Hello, Miss Weasley."

"What are you doing here McLaggen? What do you want? You don't live round here." Ginny said uneasily. "Well," he stated, "I came to get revenge on Potter and Weasley for not putting me on the Quidditch team last year-"

"That's pathetic; you're holding a grudge against my boyfriend and brother because you didn't end up on the Quidditch team. Pathetic." Ginny spat, next thing she knew her wand flew out of her hand and was thrown to the ground. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I was going to get revenge on them but as I've had the fortune to find someone they both love, I'll get 3 birds with 1 stone." He drawled, his voice dripping with malice. With that he dragged her behind a little shop and began to strip, but before he did that he placed the now terrified yet thoroughly irritated Ginny under a full body bind curse. Then he pulled down shorts and underwear, before she could comprehend what was going on McLaggen entered her in a brutal attack. Ginny fought back tears and her vision became cloudy. She barely registered when he left her tainted body, and redressed in the now darkening village. She was unconscious when a young man came round the corner saw her, shot a curse of the assailant, whilst he dissaparated. Ginny came round in that alley way, staring up at two emerald eyes. "Harry! You're here, I came to wait for you in the village, then he turned up and-and-an-he-" at this point the 15year old burst into a torrent of tears. Harry leapt into action, "Shh, shh sweetheart don't cry," Harry cooed into her ear, "who was it I didn't see his face, what did he do, did he hit you?" the boy gently coaxed.

"He-he-he-r-r-r-aa-ped-raped me-Mc-mm-McLaggen-"at which Harry immediately hardened and the surge of sobbing resumed. "Oh Ginger. Ginger, don't worry. Nothing like this will ever happen again. Come on I'll carry you home." And with that Harry picked her up and carried her home.


	2. Revelations and Reactions

Chapter 2: Revelations and Reactions

Harry carried Ginny back to the Burrow and saw Mrs Weasley sitting alone in the kitchen. He rushed inside with Ginny in his strong, muscular arms. Molly looked up a fleeting look of relief upon her face until she saw who was cradled in his arms. Before she could say anything Harry said, "I'll explain in a moment, let me put her down somewhere quiet, she's only just drifted off." With that he marched into the "sickness room" and laid the girl on the spare bed, and then he left the room and closed the door.

"Mrs Weasley I had just got off the Knight Bus when I heard someone from behind the little corner shop, so I went to investigate. Anyway I couldn't believe what I saw, I saw Ginny unconscious on the floor her clothes in rags beside, covered in cuts and bruises on the ground and a shadowy figure next to her, I tried to stun him but he dissaparated. So I ran over to Ginny, repaired her clothes and redressed her, any way she came round and I asked- I asked- I asked her what happened and she said-she said..." he gulped, ignoring the tears in his eyes and the ones rolling down Molly's cheeks, "... she said that she had b-b-b-been r-r-raped by Co-C-Cormac M-M-McLaggen." Then he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Molly let out a cry of anguish and said "My baby, my poor baby" they just sat there crying, little did they know that someone had heard what they had said. He advanced in and said "Molly, Molly is it true, that my only daughter, Ginevra has been...deflowered" for Mr Weasley could not say it in any other terms. Molly could only nod. Without warning Harry stood up as he had stopped crying 5 minutes previously, he whispered "Mrs Weasley, I think we should mourn Gin's situation in a while, she needs to be tended to."

Half an hour later Molly emerged from the room when reality crashed down around Harry "Oh my god" he whispered, Molly and Arthur looked at him expectantly slowly the 17 year old looked up at them and said "What if Ginny is p-p-pregnant?" realisation hit the already sombre faces of the 2 elder Weasley's. "No, she couldn't be could she?" with that Molly burst into tears again. But as soon as Harry had said the words he began to think.

Unfortunately at that precise moment the Weasley brothers traipsed in only to see quite a sight. A distraught looking Arthur, comforting a sobbing Molly. In a nearby corner was a shame-faced Harry Potter head in his hands sitting in the corner- apparently crying. The only thing the 5 boys could do was to look on in shock. At that moment Harry got up and noticed the boys standing there. He ushered them upstairs into Ron's room. Only then did Ron notice his best mate's tear streaked face and he knew something was seriously wrong, Harry never cried. So he didn't bother with pleasantries "What's wrong mate?" Harry looked up then, then he looked down and a few rogue tears turned into a torrent, but he managed to choke out a few words, "I d-d-do-on-don't t-t-t-th-think that I-I-I c-can a-an-answer that r-r-r-right now. I-I-I'm sure you'll f-f-find o-out so-soon e-enough." At that moment Mr Weasley came in and whispered something in his ear as Arthur drew away Harry jumped up and ran out of the room and they heard thundering down the stairs. Arthur just collapsed on the bed and sighed, _it's been a long day_, he thought. When he looked up he was met by 5 questioning gazes from his sons he stated softly "Before I say what has happened I want you to promise that you won't go running looking for your sister- she needs her rest -or the bastard in question. Another thing, don't any of you dare ask Harry about it, he is distressed enough. Promise?" they all nodded all though they were all preparing to hear the absolute worst, "alright then, you don't need details. But earlier today your sister left to go for a walk in Ottery St Catchpole, she was attacked, and your sister she was r-raped. By someone, Harry knows who. The reason Harry knows is because he found her, in an alley behind the corner shop, he carried her home." And with that Mr Weasley got up and left leaving 5 very angry and shocked Weasley's.


	3. Justice is developing

Chapter 3: Justice is developing

As Harry reached the bottom of the staircase he heard sobbing coming from the sickness room off of the kitchen. He rushed to the door and knocked. "Gin, Ginger, it's me, Harry. Can I come in?" he heard a muffled yes. Slowly he entered, with an air of reverence, "Hey Ginger, how are you feeling, oh yeah stupid question." Harry mentally kicked himself. Ginny smiled weakly, "No its fine, I'm okay I guess, as well as can be. Thank-you." Harry looked at her enquiringly, this time her voice was quiet this time, "for finding me. How are you?" he smiled and said that he was fine and eventually after a few weeks of animated conversation with Harry (no-one except her mother, father and Harry were allowed in (although she had seen Hermione and her brothers once)) did Ginny talk about what had happened.

"You know he wanted revenge on you and Ron for not making the Quidditch team last year." At this Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, luckily Ginny missed it, "All the rest you already know. But I don't feel the pain anymore all I have to do is testify tonight and then it _should _be over." She smiled. They were about go to the trial, when Harry noticed Ginny was missing, he found her retching over the toilet. "Ginger, you okay, you've been like this for days." Ginny got up and brushed her teeth. "I'm fine it's just nerves." Harry wasn't sure he believed her and he suspected that his fears may not have been so stupid, so he thought the things he had thought before, over.

They arrived in the courtroom, Ginny and Harry was given a run through of what would be happening, as they were both testifying. McLaggen was brought into the room and placed in restraints Harry felt a strong sense of hate. Harry was up first, he drank the required veritaserum. So the questioning began, Harry answered truthfully and half an hour later it was Ginny's turn. She told them what happened and had a few unruly tears meandered down her cheeks. She was then questioned brutally and at one point Ginny's advocate stood up and called the questioning off. The Wizengamot had already come to the unanimous verdict of guilty and McLaggen was to be sentenced to a life of labour and torture in Azkaban.

As soon as the Weasley family (plus Harry and Hermione) could they ran over to Ginny and hugged her. McLaggen was then questioned relentlessly and all the defendant did was laugh. McLaggen jeered at Harry and Ginny, and somehow he escaped his guards and chains and made his way over to Ginny, his eyes glinting with an evil malice. Before he even got near Ginny Harry stepped forward and hit McLaggen, McLaggen suddenly, pulled his wand from a hidden compartment in his robes. Harry duelled McLaggen. Harry was disarmed. But with 5 lazy flicks of his hand the bastard was sent flying into the walls with a force that shook the entire room suddenly several beams of light shot out of Harry's hand in quick succession, McLaggen was unconscious before he hit the floor. The unconscious form was carted off to Azkaban and Harry stormed out to calm down. Everyone in the courtroom agreed not to tell the press because they didn't want an angry Harry Potter on their case The Weasley's plus Hermione just looked shocked they had no idea that Harry was capable of that, "Bloody Hell, I didn't have any idea he could duel, or hit that!" no one scolded the twins or Ron for that statement, because that was what they were all thinking. And it wasn't his talent that scared them, it was the fire of anger and pure hatred that gleamed in his normally passionate emerald eyes. When Harry came back, it was decided that as they were in London they would go to Diagon Alley. They all went off into groups, the girls in one. Ron, Bill, Harry and Arthur in one. Charlie and the twins in the other. Harry didn't notice that everyone was being secretive about their purchases or that they were delicate in their approach to him. Truth be told they were afraid of him; it was the unspoken decision to never mention the duel, and to just forget it. Molly and Hermione were so concerned about Harry they didn't notice Ginny slip 3 little boxes into her bag. They all met in the Leaky Cauldron for dinner at around 6 o'clock.

After re-arriving at the Burrow, they all retired it had been an exhausting day. Harry kissed Ginny goodnight, but instead went to the sickroom, and the adjoining bathroom she locked the door and 15 minutes later you would heard sobbing from within. If anyone had been in there they would have seen Ginny's body wracked with sobs and three items right beside each other. She then quickly disposed of the object by casting "reducto" at it, she then hurried upstairs crying silently, or so she thought. There was a creaking at the door and shadowy figure appeared she looked up but couldn't make out his face, but she did hear the easily recognizable voice say, "Come on Ginger, and let's go for a walk in the garden to our special place." So Ginny and Harry snuck out of the back door and went for a silent walk.

They arrived at their secret place and suddenly Ginny stopped and pulled her boyfriend to the ground under an oak tree and kissed him, after they had drawn apart Harry whispered, "Come on love. Tell me what's wrong." Ginny sniffed, "Harry I can't it would ruin your birthday-" Harry interrupted "No it wouldn't, any way I don't care. You're all I care about, Ginger." Ginny relented. "Fine but promise me you won't try to go and kill McLaggen," Harry nodded, "well as you know I haven't been feeling well. And I was also _late_. So yesterday I bought 3 tests and took them last night. Harry I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A helping hand

Harry had suspected she may have been, but he had been prepared, she looked shocked and surprised at what he said next. "I suspected as much. Well I had come up with a plan if you were. But first do you love me, well and truly love me?" Ginny's expression was shock. She sputtered, "Of course I do. How could you even think otherwise?"

"I know you do, it's just my plan, I know you won't like the first suggestion, but you may not like the second part either..." he drifted off, leaving the sentence hanging, that sentence had piqued her curiosity though, "What do you mean?" she said slowly. "I'll tell you if you promise not to interrupt, listen and actually consider my idea before anything else. Promise?" he insisted. "I don't like the sound of this but I promise."

"Good. Well here's the first part I have to say, I love you and always will, nothing can change that. Well I was thinking that if you kept the baby, that I could be its father, I'd be the father in every way except DNA, this child is part of you therefore I love it. Any way if we told your parents that before then.... ah... assault that me and you... um.... well you know, any ways if we told them that and that the baby was conceived then, then no-one would be the wiser, would they?

The second part of my plan was if you wanted, would be me and you got married only legally not a wedding, so the baby would be born into a secure family, if you wanted once you left school we could have a proper wedding. I mean I have enough money to provide for us and the child for a year, I know that much, but I'd have to see Gringotts about the full extent of my inheritance..." Harry rambled on until he was silenced with a kiss from Ginny.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" He could only nod, "Well I can't say I like the thought of putting the blame on you, but I do like- no- love the rest of the plan. Yes I will marry you and raise m- our child with you, let's talk to my parents in the morning. Can we sit here a little longer? I enjoy your company." Harry nodded and said "Of course sweetheart. Anything you want." And they fell asleep just like that, wrapped in each other's arms, under the old oak tree.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Telling the Family

When they woke the next morning they saw the two Weasley parents sitting in the garden just looking across the fields, Harry and Ginny nervously approached and said "Mum, Dad can me and Harry talk to you, without the boys here?" Molly and Arthur looked concerned, but Molly said "The boys all have summer jobs and won't be back till 6 this evening so go ahead. But first let's go into the lounge."

"Well late last night Ginny and I found something out and it directly the both of us, you see-" Ginny brusquely interrupted, "You see I'm pregnant and Harry's the father." With that Mr Weasley fell off his chair and Molly paled,

"Yes Mr Weasley I'm really sorry we got carried away and well, things just happened, but..." Ginny again cut Harry off and said "But we have formulated a plan to deal with the issue, and I will explain it now. Me and Harry wish to get married, only legally not a full blown wedding party, just so the baby would be born into a secure family and god forbid if anything happened to Harry, me and the infant would be in a secure position. We could have the actual wedding after I leave school. Harry has enough money to provide for myself and the child for at least a year, I know that much, but he is arranging a meeting at Gringotts about the full extent of his inheritance and to create a detailed will." Ginny finished with a sigh. Both of the youths bracing themselves for a lot of screaming.

Molly had regained her colour and said, "Alright, thank you for telling us I approve of your plan, it is obvious that this has been carefully thought through, you love each other. Now off you two go, also Harry, Ginny don't tell anyone else we will sort things out." Molly sighed, with one glance at her father Ginevra dragged her boyfriend out of the lounge and sprinted outside.

Arthur was about to start shouting when their sons flooed into the lounge, foreseeing what was about to happen Molly placed the room on a total lockdown complete with silencing charms. Then it began with Arthur screaming bloody murder, "HE GOT HER PREGNANT! HARRY POTTER HAS BEEN INTIMATE WITH _MY_ DAUGHTER AND HE GOT HER PREGNANT!" as soon as the words left his mouth there was an uproar, with a wave of her wand Molly placed full silencing and body bind curses upon everyone in the room. She then spoke calmly and said,

"What is said in this room stays here, got it? Good. I don't believe that Harry is the father of that child; I believe the infant is the spawn of that awful... attack. I don't believe that they have even been intimate! I think Harry is claiming responsibility to protect Ginny, because he loves her and wants to be there for her and the baby, but if he admitted that it wasn't his child it would be harder for them both to accept it. Now when I release you from these charms I expect you to act as mature responsible adults." She concluded and lifted the jinxes. The boys got up looks of stunned crossed their faces. All of them spluttering an assortment of jumbled sentences, the first person who regained the ability to be coherent was Ron,

"That actually does sound like something he would do, and it would be impossible for them to... be together during the night, 'coz I put wards on my door before I go to bed. Anyway, did he say when they wanted get married?" Mrs Weasley shrugged and said "Well done Ronald for behaving like a mature adult, no he didn't but he did say that they would just sign the document, presumably kept here so it wouldn't be in the public records. He also said that if Ginny wanted they could have the big wedding do after Hogwarts. I think that is what should happen. Boys, I also don't want Harry to know we know, it would upset him and you sister greatly," Molly gave a menacing look that would have scared even Tom Riddle, "now Ronald I want you to inform Hermione of everything but keep it quiet, then I want you to go find Harry and Ginny, bring them here, but act impassive like you don't know the truth, got it?" Ron nodded and scrambled to the fireplace, and threw a fistful of floo powder and was gone. It was then that she turned her attention to her sheepish husband, "As for you, Arthur Martin Weasley, that kind of reaction was intolerable, I cannot believe you....." she continued screeching like that till two whooshes came in quick succession. At this point Arthur looked hugely relieved that some had distracted her tirade. Hermione's face displayed nothing except calm exterior as though she had already accepted what was happening; she ran over to Molly and was immediately lost into a bone crushing hug. Ron left the room to tell Harry and Ginny it was safe to come in as the family meeting ended. Hermione then dragged Molly into a corner and whispered something to her which caused her eyes to sparkle with joy and shock, just as Harry and Ginny nervously edged into the room, being ushered in by Ron.

"Harry, Ginevra, we don't approve of the... ah... "_Intimacy" _that you have shared but we _all_ agree that you two have been responsible enough to accept the consequences and do something about it. I approve of the idea about the marriage. Now I will arrange a meeting with the headmistress of Hogwarts-" they gasped and looked extremely afraid, Minerva McGonagall was a fierce woman, Molly smirked at their expressions, "Well, what did you think we were going to do let you two get on the Hogwarts Express without telling your school, don't worry you don't have to see her. Also Gin we need to get you a gynaecologist or midwitch. So much to do in such little time, everyone you can go except Ginevra and Hermione I understand that we need to talk about what Hermione mentioned to us yesterday." And with that everyone rushed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Homeward bound for newlyweds

Harry went upstairs to where his room was and proceeded to throw any and all his belongings into his trunk, "What the hell are you doing mate, going somewhere?" Ron said, Harry turned around, "Well yeah, since I've gotten your sister pregnant, I figured you lot wouldn't want me here so I decided to..."

"... Leave. No we don't want you to leave, my brothers and I know you well and truly love our sister and that you'll take care of her. Wow! That must be the first insightful thing I've ever said!" he marvelled Harry just laughed. So they just talked and the two best mates laughed and went flying.

When Harry saw Ginny the next day she looked exhausted but overjoyed, "Ginger, you okay, you look exhausted, also the Cheshire cat grin on your face is kind of scary- ow, what was that for?" he exclaimed as his girlfriend playfully hit him on the arm.

"For being a prat. Any way I'm tired because Hermione, Mum and I are working on a huge project, I'm happy also because of said project- and before you ask you , no I cannot tell you, it's a surprise and will be ready around Christmas time." She saw the disappointed look on his face and consoled him with a kiss, Harry reciprocated and deepened the kiss, and they only came up 10 minutes later when they ran out of air. About a week after her daughter and Harry's announcement Molly walked into the lounge and greeted the 71 year old, who sat down and they talked, after about an hour of delicate discussion and a full explanation of Molly's theorem's, Ginny came scurrying in, cursing Fred and George for trying to prank her. When she saw who was in the room she apologized profusely and tried to back out of the room, however the professor beckoned her to sit down. "Well Ginevra, I understand your predicament, you will be able to attend school, from March onward. In the meantime you will be tutored from here." Ginny's face contorted with a range of emotions. "The reason is, we are sure you don't want anyone aware of your pregnancy, for health and ethical reasons also, Mr Potter will be allowed back here at weekends to visit you whilst you are here. To keep anyone from snooping about, it will be put about that you are ill with spattergroit. Are these terms acceptable so far?" Ginny nodded, she understood the motives behind it and quickly pushed the pang of annoyance out of her mind.

"Ginevra you may to tell Mr Potter this, but please bring him back here shortly I believe you two have a very important paper to sign." She spoke, a small smile gracing her lips. Ginny squealed, ran upstairs and told her soon to be husband, they were downstairs in 6 minutes. They were declared legal husband and wife half an hour later, with only the Weasley's (plus Hermione, minus Percy) present. After insisting that she must get back to the school she said goodbye to everyone "Goodbye Mr _and _Mrs Potter." She smirked causing the newlyweds to blush.

As Harry and Ginny had refused birthday parties, due to the circumstances, the family (A: N Hermione is included in the family) went out for dinner in London and seen a show, after which the newlyweds opened their presents, they stayed overnight in the Leaky Cauldron for the night and purchased school surprises the next day. As August drew to a close, Harry and Ginny prepared to say goodbye.

They said goodbye at the Burrow so it wouldn't cause any suspicion when she didn't board the train, of course Harry was bombarded by reporters asking various questions, "Where's ya' girl Potter, is it true she dumped you?" Harry had trained himself, with great restraint, to ignore them. But with the help of his best friends they made it to the train. They talked amicably and mucked around until it was time to get changed, after they had all put on their robes, Harry left to buy a drink from the trolley, when he came back he found Hermione straddling Ron's lap making out rather enthusiastically, Harry was happy for his friends but couldn't help but tease them a little. "So when did this happen?" causing Ron to jump up in shock which meant Hermione falling to the floor with a thud, unfortunately that was it, Harry fell over laughing. Ron helped Hermione up, who looked up at Harry smiling bashfully, she then said quietly "2 weeks ago, but we wanted to be settled before we told you. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Harry shrugged it off, he didn't mind, and after all he was happy that they were happy.

Ginny was feeling forlorn after Harry had left so she decided to work on the project; she was going through some text books when it hit her like a hippogriff. Merlin, it was simple! Ginny had learnt how to send a talking patronus, so she sent one to her mother, but when she cast it she nearly fainted, instead of one there were two! One a silver female unicorn, the second a _golden _doe! She was in awe, so she sent the unicorn to her mother giving her an extensive list of ingredients and the second to Harry who would be on the train by the time it arrived, she told him about the patronus and to tell Hermione she has figured out, how to finish the project.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unhappy at home

The understatement of the year was that Harry and Hermione were ecstatic with the news Ginny had sent them. As they sat in the hall, they all wondered who the next DADA teacher would be. After the sorting they were shocked when McGonagall announced that there may be two DADA teachers after Christmas and that the first teacher was once again none other than Remus John Lupin. It was an underestimation to say the three were shocked but happy. They couldn't wait for their first lesson so the next morning they were the first to the great hall, much to the astonishment of Professor McGonagall. They hurriedly ate then rushed to the teacher's table where they received their timetable. Harry looked at his and thought it wasn't too bad:

Monday: double potions, double transfiguration, double DADA

Tuesday: double charms, double Arithmancy, double theory

Wednesday: double DADA, double potions, double Arithmancy

Thursday: double Arithmancy, double charms, free period, theory

Friday: double theory, double Arithmancy, double transfiguration

The golden trio were out of the hall before the other students had even entered, leaving a flabbergasted Professor McGonagall in their wake. When they got to the common room they looked at their timetable, they had DADA last; they were so elated they didn't even care that they had double potions followed by double transfiguration with the new professor, Meriwether.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow Ginny was working furiously over a bubbling cauldron muttering various incantations as she worked, suddenly the bubbling stopped and Ginny squealed with joy, her mother came running in, but when she saw the cauldron she done the same as her daughter, "Well done Ginny, you've done it, now we leave it until the 22nd of December, then it's the final stage. Oh well done Ginny, I'll send an emergency owl to Hermione." Ginny nodded she was elated; she sat down and instinctively caressed her abdomen where a small bump was beginning to emerge. Ginny smiled.

The golden trio were in double transfiguration when a tawny owl with a blood red ribbon surrounding its leg, it landed right in front of it Hermione, by now the whole class was looking at her, she proceeded to read the letter wide-eyed, she didn't even worry about permission, she gathered up her bags and rushed from the classroom, Harry and Ron were sharing an identical thoughts- _girls are odd._ Hermione rushed to the heads office, her mind reeling, _Merlin, I can't believe that she's done it, oh it will be brilliant. _She arrived and gave the password "LilianAlbus" and leaped up the stairs two at a time. She knocked on the door and entered, "Professor I have permission to floo to the Weasley's, I believe Mrs Weasley has informed you," the headmistress nodded, shocked at the bushy haired girls abrupt behaviour. Without another word she stepped into the fireplace and was gone in flash of green.

Ginny beamed when she saw Hermione and launched into discussion about the project and goings on at Hogwarts. After an hour Hermione had to get back to Hogwarts and said she'd keep in touch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Awkward Questions and truths

Hermione flooed back to Hogwarts smiling, the plan was going better than expected. She met with Ron and Harry in the great hall, but refused to say a thing about what she had been doing. Just then a majority of Ginny's ex boyfriends turned up, Michael Corner said, " Where's Ginny I haven't seen her, I want to ask her out since she dumped _you_." He said emphasising the "you", before he knew what was happening Harry had stood up and looked ready to kill him and he said, "Ginny and I are still together, and I guarantee that we will be together for a long time, she is not at school due a severe case of spattergroit." Harry spat with more venom than anyone had heard him before (more so even than when he had duelled McLaggen, "And if you don't get out of my sight now, I will hex you so bad you will know pain as your new best friend." With that Harry stood up and turned away when Michael Corner (being the idiot he was) "Really I'd like to see you try." He said with an annoying air of smugness, and he ignored the warnings and vigorous shaking of the head coming from the Weasley's, Hermione and even McGonagall (who had been present at the trial). Harry didn't turn around, instead he said in a tone that would have frightened even Voldemort, "You really want to know what I can do, I could beat you without a wand." He threw his wand to the ground and turned around. The people who knew what could happen scrambled to the far corners of the hall. The rest of the school seemed to get the same message as they weren't far behind. Harry raised his arm and said "Come on make the first move if you think you can beat me. Make the first move." If Corner was afraid he didn't show it, he still wore a smug expression. "Oh come on, what are you gonna do without your wand, oh well you asked for it. Incarcerous." He said. Harry deflected it silently, with a lazy flick of his hand, and lifted the 6th year up and knocked over without the aid of his wand. Then he summoned a snake and said to it in Parseltongue "_ Frighten him, intimidate him, hold him down but don't attack." _He hissed. The snake did as told, and Harry smirked. He then summoned Corner with one hand and made the snake disappear with the other. Then in his ear he murmured with a distinct air of fury "Now you know only a hint of my wrath. Do not ever mention Ginny, look at her, or even think of her." Not caring the entire school had been staring at him he picked up his wand and left the Hall into the stormy grounds. Ron and Hermione just gaped along with rest of the staff and students. The hall was silent, no one ate so everyone just left in whispers, afraid that Harry would eat them if they spoke any louder.

Remus was shocked at Harry's behaviour, so whilst everyone had been in shock he snuck out of the room. He summoned the Marauders map (only the owner or original marauders could do that) and searched for Harry, Remus found on the secret island in the middle of the lake. "What the hell bought that on? And why the hell are you standing out here in the middle of a thunder storm?" Harry turned around, "I like the rain. And he insulted Ginny. How would you feel if someone insulted your wife?" Realising that he had said too much he clamped his hands over his mouth. "Your wife?" he stammered, Harry muttered something about asking Molly Weasley, snatched the map out of his hands, and stormed away, like the one Remus was standing in.

Harry had DADA next so he headed there and hid away in the corner where he wouldn't be noticed. 15 minutes later everyone entered and no one noticed him. Remus came in as his class did; he got to the front, and saw a tired Harry who looked like he would break if touched. _Well he can't sit around feeling sorry for himself. "_All right class, settle down, it's good to see you all again. Today we will be working on duelling. I want a demonstration, so Mr Malfoy, Harry I want you two up here, nothing lethal or dangerous though. First person unable to continue loses." He said giving them a pointed look at them, which was nothing compared to the scowl on Harry's face. _ I need to tell Harry soon. _The look upon Malfoy's face was pure terror. Remus thought, and then the duel began.

It was a fierce duel; about 10 minutes into the battle Malfoy disarmed Harry, Malfoy was about to stun Harry when Harry raised his arm and yelled "INCARCEROUS!" ropes shot of his hand and bound Malfoy, Harry then levitated Malfoy and attached him to the ceiling, then summoned Malfoy's wand and handed it to the astounded professor then left the classroom. The class was silent, even Malfoy except for the fact that he was swinging on the chandelier. Remus was afraid, so he yelled "CLASS DISMISSED!" and hastened out of the class with his cloak billowing behind him.

Harry was angry and wanted to cry, but he refused to do so in front of others, so he made his way to the room he knew no one else would find him, he walked past the wall three times and thought about his need for somewhere private that he could sleep in overnight. He barely locked the door when he started crying, not for himself but for Ginny, who he should have been able to protect from that appalling attack. It was his fault, if he had gotten there sooner he could have protected her. He fell asleep, emotionally exhausted.

Remus burst into the head's office without knocking, "Minerva I need to speak to your predecessor, now!" he called as calmly as he could manage, he turned to the painting, unable to contain his worry and anger, he bellowed "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE DID YOU KNOW HARRY'S BEEN PERFORMING NON-VERBAL AND WANDLESS MAGIC. DID YOU ALSO KNOW THAT HE'S MARRIED, AT BLOOMIN 17!" the portrait of Albus Dumbledore was the only calm looking thing in the room.

"I was aware that he was married in August, but not that he's been performing exceptional magic, please explain what happened in your class then I'll bring Molly Weasley over here to explain about Ginny Weasley's or I should say Ginny Potter and Harry's marriage." Remus was amazed that even the portrait of Albus Dumbledore eye's twinkled. They twinkled like stars when Remus told them what had happened in the class. After McGonagall heard the tale, she cussed, and had to sit down, once she had recovered she summoned Molly, who informed Albus that Ginny wanted him in his portrait at the Burrow; Albus nodded and left his portrait. Molly then proceeded to explain about everything and her theorems, which Dumbledore assumed were correct. Remus was gobsmacked. _What a way to start the term!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: currently untitled 

Dumbledore arrived in the portrait at the Burrow, to see Ginny sitting in a chair obviously awaiting his arrival, "Good evening _Mrs Potter_," he smiled. Ginny returned the smile. "Thank you Professor I wanted to inform you personally that the project will be ready on the 22nd December, so I will require the necessary items that we discussed." Dumbledore had a fleeting look of shock, which then turned into the widest smile she had ever seen. "That is fantastic news Ginny, now I need to confide in you, if you will allow me to," Now it was Ginny's turn to be surprised, "Of course sir." Dumbledore smiled and proceeded to tell her his something he had only recently discovered.

The next morning Harry woke up, he didn't want to see anyone so he called Kreacher to get his robes and bring him some breakfast. After eating, he headed to Double Charms. 2 weeks after their first lesson, 16th September, Flitwick asked Harry to stay behind after class because he seemed to be more advanced than the others, and wondered if he would be interested in private tutoring. Harry agreed whole heartedly. The same thing happened for all his subjects including potions (which they had a Professor Slughorn since Snape had died protecting Harry in the final battle). Remus called Harry to his office on Friday and said, "I need to talk to you Harry I've been trying to for 2 weeks but you've been avoiding me. I met up with Sirius' lawyer on December 1st, and the lawyer went over his will. Yes I know that was read last year" looking at Harry's tense face and posture, "but this took longer than expected due to _other ridiculous laws_, you see Sirius- Sirius, well he made me- me your legal guardian, if you hadn't come of age." Harry's face had paled; he knew that meant Remus had the right to annul his marriage. Remus saw Harry's worried face and soothed "Harry, don't worry I would never do that to you, any way Molly's told me everything, I can't say that I'm happy, but I am proud that you will stand by her." Harry sighed. "I'm going to the Burrow tomorrow, I'll inform Ginger of the latest developments any way I've got a project to sort out, see you professor." Remus raised his eyebrows, and Harry altered the ending to Remus.

Harry left Remus' office in a catatonic state and meandered down to Slughorn's quarter's, _I'll be fine, I'm one of Slughorn's favourites he likes me. _Harry knocked on the door and entered, when Slughorn saw who it was he chuckled "Harry m'boy, what can I do for you?" Harry smiled and said "If I may sir I'd like to use a spare dungeon chamber for a project I wish to begin." That caught Slughorn's attention, "Really, may I ask what the purpose is of this venture?" Harry had expected this and said, "I would prefer not to say at the moment, but I guarantee you will know in the forthcoming days, and it may be quite profitable in the future." He added. That won over the walrus like teacher. "Very well, you may use the anti chamber of the classroom we work in.

He went to the common room shortly after that, on the way he saw his friends who smiled at him, "Hey guys I haven't seen you since yesterday with classes going on." They then all just hung out and after 3 hours it was curfew and Harry said "See you guys on Sunday oh and Herms, I need to talk to you about a... enterprise for us to work on." He smirked, and went to bed leaving a confused Ron and Hermione behind.

Next morning Harry was up like he was every Saturday, ready to spend the weekend with his wife. At 7am Harry headed to the Burrow via the floo as soon as he exited the fireplace he was knocked over by a pregnant red head. "Harry I've missed you. How are you? I'm fine. What have you been doing? I've not been doing much except studying-" Harry laughed but had to cut her off or she'd be like that for hours, "Ginger I'm fine, I'm working on my studies and a top secret project and I've just found out that Remus was made my legal guardian when Sirius died." Harry said, it was the last two parts that caught Ginny's attention, so she bombarded him with questions for half an hour then she was hungry, so she hurried to the kitchen where Molly was fixing Ginny's 2nd breakfast she stopped to greet Harry until Ginny squealed which grabbed both attentions to see what was going on "I felt the baby move! Oh Merlin there's another living person in me, I can't do this, I'll be a horrid mother." she started to sob; Harry looked bewildered whilst Molly took it in her stride. Once Ginny calmed down and ate she went off for a nap. "Don't worry about it Harry she's been like that all week, her hormones are all over the place." Harry nodded, a bit bewildered about Ginny's hurricane of emotion, so he sat down at the table until Molly brought Harry breakfast, who was by now ravenous, he and Molly chatted for an hour when Ginny came down. "Hello Harry, Mum. I feel wonderful after that rest, Harry dear will come with me on a walk?" at which point her eyes narrowed so much she appeared to have her eyes closed. Harry was also afraid to say no, "Of course sweetheart." And with that he dutifully got up and sauntered behind his wife.

The young couple strolled through the orchard and turned left into the maze, Harry realized where they were headed and quickly changed his pace to keep up with Ginny. They twisted through the maze and they both stopped at identical moments they held hands and thought 3words and a hole in the hedge opened into a courtyard overlooking a meadow of brightly coloured flowers. They ambled over to a small pagoda overlooking a crystal clear pond. They sat down and Ginny said "Harry, I know legally that we are married, but," Harry was nervous about what she would say next "but, I wanted something to symbolise that me and you are eternal," and with that she protruded a black box out of her robes, "so I placed an order for these rings, I hope you like it." Harry then opened the box and saw 2 gold rings, one slightly larger the other, on the inside of said ring was an inscription that said "ETURNUS CONNEXIO OF DUOS AMORES PECTUS PECTORIS- YOURS FOREVER IN THE ETERNAL BOND OF TWO HEARTS PURE LOVE".

"Ginger, it's the most beautiful thing I've seen, but I thought we agreed to keep the marriage a secret though?" Ginny smiled and brought out a second box, inside were 2 identical golden chains, she then confiscated the rings and slipped the rings onto the respective chains. "You can hide it under you robes." she then conjured her patroni and whispered something to her unicorn, which then trotted away. She then turned to Harry and instructed him to conjure his patronus, although confused he dared not argue.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Projects

Harry cast the spell to see not 1 but 2 patroni! Ginny stood there, not surprised. A male unicorn and a golden stag. Harry's elation was short lived as purple sparks flew up in the air. Ginny then muttered something under her breath and a large picnic basket flew over the side. Ginny caught it, took Harry's hand in hers and ambled into the colourful field. Ginny stopped under a shady willow bending over a little crook. She opened the picnic basket and pulled out a blanket, Harry unpacked the food. And the young couple just enjoyed their day together. They spent the rest of the day in their own little paradise until it was nearly dark, then they hurried back to the Burrow for dinner, Mr Weasley (who had been made Minister for Magic 2 years after the downfall of Tom Riddle) was away on business for the weekend so there were only 3 to cook for. Molly and the two teens were chatting; they all helped to put things away. After which Harry taught how to play the muggle game "Cluedo" which they all thought was great fun. It was 11:45pm when they retired to bed. The next morning Harry and Ginny, hung out, snogged a little, hung out and snogged some more. Harry flooed back to the castle at 12 noon, owing to the fact that he had homework.

Harry hurried up to the common room where he found Ron and Hermione, enjoying their favourite pastime of tonsil hockey. Not wanting to disturb them he went and sat in corner where he done his homework. When they saw Harry 20 minutes later they jumped up and exclaimed, "How long have you been here, we didn't see you come in!" to which Harry replied with a straight face, "25 minutes. God, you two must not need oxygen or something." At which they turned a crimson that would have made Godric Gryffindor proud.

They all sat round their little table in the corner and done some homework. Ron then said he had a detention from McGonagall because he had run in the corridor, which unfair due to the some of the other students had been running as well. After Ron had left, Hermione quietly said (although they were the only ones there), "Well, what is this "project" you were harping on about on Friday?" Harry smirked and explained, after half an hour he finished, "...if we succeed, I think he'll be really happy. So what do you think, can we do it?" by this point Hermione was positively trembling with excitement. "Of course we can, it will be tricky, but we can give it a go, have you got us a place to work?" Harry smiled and told her that Slughorn had told them that they could work in the ante-chamber to the potions classroom, and they could use it _whenever _they wanted, also they had access to ingredients, and he also gave him permission to use the Restricted Section in the library. "Perfect. If you want we could start now, we've finished our homework. We'd have to go to the library to get some books, and then you'd need to go to the private potions stores and get these ingredients..." Hermione gave Harry the list and they set off to work. They met up in the room they would be using, an hour later and they set to work. Devising a plan, then finally beginning to make the potion took them 4hours, when they saw the time, it was 6pm! They gasped, then cleared away, covered the cauldron and darted out of the room, locking the door behind them.

When they got downstairs, they hurried into the Great Hall, when Ron saw them, he demanded, "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you two, and WHAT have you TWO been doing TOGETHER?" taking special care to emphasise his words, and his eyes flashed dangerously. Hermione just rolled her eyes and said, "Ron, honestly, don't you trust us? Anyway Harry and I are working on a secret project, if you must know." Ron looked ashamed, and Harry just ate, not wanting to get involved, "I'm sorry Herms, I do trust you, it's just, it's just that... that I-I'm... afraid that someone else... someone... richer, more famous... is goin' to come along and... and... and win your heart and you... will want them instead of me." Ron's voice had gone from whispering to barely audible, but Hermione heard him and tears swum in her brown orbs. "Oh Ron..." she whispered "I could _never _and I mean _never, ever _want _anyone _but _you. _Am I clear?" Ron nodded, dinner forgotten the two walked out of the Hall hand in hand and Harry thought 3 thoughts to himself _1. Am I that bad with Ginny- probably, 'coz she's so beautif- wait I'm getting sidetracked. 2. He's whipped 3. They've both got it really bad. _He sighed and continued to eat. Soon he returned to Gryffindor tower and rushed past Ron and Hermione's make out session and went to bed.

The next day Harry had a long day consisting of: double potions, double transfiguration, double DADA, followed by a single, one-on-one master's class of Arithmancy.

Harry looked forward to potions as he had been informed the lesson before that they would be having a free lesson that day, which meant the perfect opportunity for himself and Hermione to continue their project.

Meanwhile back at the burrow Ginny was also continuing her project, which was very nearly finished, she had her mother use the floo network to bring the required items also for Dumbledore to come and visit. Dumbledore arrived and Ginny carried his portrait to the new potions lab. Because Arthur was minister they had the money to add on some amenities. She showed him the potion, "Ginny, I must commend you, the potion is fabulous, the items as you are aware will be charmed to preserve them. Mrs Potter I daresay you would like to hear some gossip on your husband?"

Ginny nodded eagerly, and said "Yes sir, but would you like a cup of tea first?" Dumbledore looked at her with a curious look and said, "I am a portrait I can't have a drink unless painted with one. But if I could I would of gladly accepted" Ginny smiled, " Very good I will get you your tea." With that Ginny conjured two tea cups and a tea pot, on one of the cups she muttered secret incantations under her breathe. Almost immediately the cup gained an animated look, and shrunk to the scale of Dumbledore's portrait and zoomed into his portrait, the old headmaster looked astonished, "Amazing Ginny! You must teach Minerva that charm so I can have my morning tea and biscuit!" he smiled, eyes twinkling like lights, Ginny blushed at the praise, Dumbledore then spoke again, "Well I can't give all the details, but he is working on a top secret project with Miss Granger for a person they refer to as RJL and Romulus. Anyway if I don't see you beforehand, I will see you on December 22nd." Just as Dumbledore was about to leave the portrait, and looked at her seriously and stated, "Minerva will be over in 1 hour, so you can teach her that wonderful spell." And he left, leaving Ginny laughing quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: currently untitled_

Harry went to potions fairly happy. Professor Slughorn allowed them to have a free lesson with their potions, Slughorn had come to an arrangement for them approved by the headmistress, they could work on their project in 2 out of the 5 lessons they had weekly as they kept their grades up and attended their master class together. Both of which the two friends did. During break Harry received an owl from Molly.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ginny has an appointment with her midwitch on Thursday; you have been excused from lessons on that day._

_Also due to unforeseen circumstances, you and Ron will not be coming to the Burrow for the Christmas holidays until the morning of 25__th__ December._

_Love Molly (Mum) ____ x_

Harry was confused by the letter, but he knew there would be a good reason for it, therefore he didn't question it. He told his friends where he'd be on Thursday and what the letter said. Ron was also confused but Hermione just shrugged.

Thursday arrived and Harry was excited, they would find out the baby's gender today. He had a goofy grin on his face and he couldn't stop thinking _I'll be a dad in 5 months, a real dad! _ He only came out of it when he found himself being shaken by his dorm mates. After assuring them that he was fine, he wandered down the heads office. McGonagall had told Harry that she would be down in the Great Hall and just to go her office and use the network.

He climbed the stairs and entered the office, he grabbed a hand of Floo powder he was about to step in the fireplace, when a voice from behind him said, "Finally, I'll have you expelled for this!" the voice cackled triumphantly, Harry turned around, "Expel me for what? Please explain, Filch." Harry enquired impatiently; Filch's face was one of shock. "F-for trying to sneak off grounds." Harry laughed, "Merlin, are you thick man? I have permission to leave, ask Dumbledore, anyway what are _YOU_ doing up here? Eh." Filch was flustered and he stuttered "Why I'm up here is not your business. Now I demand to know where you are heading."

Harry snarled "_You demand _to know where_ I'm_ going? _You have no business whatsoever to ask me that. Now if you'll excuse me- or not I have to be somewhere." _And with that he stepped into the fireplace and was gone. He left behind a stammering Filch and portraits, excluding Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling brighter than ever. When McGonagall came in everything was the same as when Harry had taken his leave of the school, Filch regained coherent speech and yelped, "A student has left the school, Potter refused to state his business or produce a permission slip. When shall I call the Ministry to track him down?" His eyes glinting madly. "You shall do no such thing Argus, Potter had my permission and I now his business. And don't even think about mentioning this to anyone or else..." McGonagall gave a piercing look and Filch quivered.

Harry arrived at the Burrow positively fuming. Molly and Ginny were the kitchen chatting. He strolled in and kissed them both on the head and said "Morning Ginger. Morning Molly." He greeted, Molly beamed. And with the two girls' joyful mood, Harry's anger couldn't help but dissolve. He gave them a genuine Harry Potter smile.

"So when are we going to St. Mungo's?" Harry asked. "Well darling, my appointments in 2 hours so we'll go in 30 minutes." When Harry asked why they had to leave so early she laughed and said, "Well, the paparazzi believe I'm off with spattergroit, but if they see me there with you they'll wonder what is going on so we'll take precautions. You will be under your cloak and I will be wearing a travelling cloak so people can't see my face, we go straight to my midwitch's office room 506, okay?" Harry nodded in confirmation. All of a sudden Harry and Ginny heard a crash and looked over to see Molly struggling with an owl. After she wrestled the object off the owl she attempted to conceal what she had in her possession, "Mum, what have you got behind your back?" she muttered a quiet "nothing" and tried to sidle out of the kitchen with it, "Accio" Harry whispered and the Daily Prophet came zooming over. He looked at the front page and he saw a picture of himself and Ginny. The headline was:

HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY: MORE REVEALED by Rita Skeeter

More rumours have been circulating about Harry Potter and his girlfriend, or is she in fact more? A startling anecdote is that she is in fact pregnant, with his child and that they are now married! A reliable source, who in fact is an ex-boyfriend of Miss Weasley (?), the Minister's daughter, has stated that she is not at school this year due to "Spattergroit". Also he reveals along with others that Potter has an awful temper and has made threats against them even duelled him resulting in a 3 week hospital stay the source says "I am sure he would have killed me, I am still highly traumatised!!!". Also stories are circulating that Potter is more powerful than he is letting on. I know for a fact that Potter and one of his friends Miss Hermione Granger, is working on a top-secret "project". Are they indeed working or is there something else going on? Is it possible that saviour of our world is having an affair whilst his "girlfriend" is extremely "ill"?

At that point Harry was shaking with anger and he couldn't read anymore. "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BITCH GET THIS INFORMATION? GINNY, MUM I WILL MEET YOU AT THE HOSPITAL IN TIME FOR THE APPOINTMENT." Harry thundered. And with that he pulled on is invisibility cloak and apparated away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: currently untitled

Harry arrived in the familiar building. Still in his cloak he fought his way through the throng and entered the golden lift, things had been better at the ministry since Arthur had taken power over the government. It stopped on the top floor and the extremely angry 17 year old silently raged all the way to the office, entered, then crossed the room and headed for the golden double doors, he threw them open. Harry saw Mr Weasley sitting at his desk, humming a muggle tune to himself, the minister was on his own. Harry flung off his cloak, nearly sending the poor bloke into a cardiac arrest. "Harry-" but Harry cut him off. "Have you seen today's headline, Minister?" he demanded, Arthur shook his head, so Harry thrust the paper under his nose. After scanning it Mr Weasley's face contorted with rage. "Come with me Harry, keep the cloak on." Harry did as he had been told and followed Arthur out of the office quickly. He let his secretary know that he would be going out and to cancel his appointments. He then grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned on the spot.

Harry found himself in a cool mint green reception; Mr Weasley headed over to the desk and told the girl to tell the editor-in-chief that the MOM was there to see him. Of course, almost immediately were they sent up to the office of Barnabas Cuffe.

The office itself was rather roomy, it was the best selling editions pinned up on the wall that made it feel claustrophobic. Cuffe himself was a portly man, with no neck and just generally, looked like an overgrown pug. "Ahh Minister, what a pleasure to see you again, now what can I help you with? Do you require a publicity story?" Arthur protruded the article and at once the man's face fell. "I can explain- well- I-I..." he spluttered trying to explain, but Mr Weasley said, in a dangerous tone, "Get Rita Skeeter in here now. At once Barnabas used his intercom and summoned Rita Skeeta, she arrived 10 minutes later. When she saw the Minister, she beamed and said, "Ahhh, are you here to do an interview Minister?" she didn't see the mime of a guillotine. Arthur's eyes were unusually cold and narrow, and he harshly barked, "No I am not, Harry, please come forward." Harry removed the cloaked and Rita's eyes widened in shock and fear, "The Minister is quite right, we are not here for an interview, I am here to complain about the methods of her collecting the stories and one story in particular that was published this morning. That about cover it Minister?"

"Not quite Harry, also I want her out of this job, as well as arrested for defamation of character." At that everyone in the room froze and their eyes bulged. "Wait a minute; I want to hear your complaints about her first, before that happens. So please tell me right now."

"Arthur, can you handle this from here, I've got to be somewhere." Arthur nodded; pleased about being called "Arthur" by someone he'd always considered his own son. With that Harry put on his cloak and apparated to St Mungo's. He made it an hour early, he hurried as quick he could to 506, and where he saw Ginny and Molly, chatting about the baby, Harry took off his cloak and told them what had happened, both women smiling at the end.

An hour later the midwitch came in. After everything had been set up, she tapped Ginny's stomach, and a sphere rose up out of Ginny's abdomen, it was identical to a 3D version of an ultrasound. Soon the regular beat of the foetus' heart filled the room. Soon she asked the couple, "Do you want to know your baby's gender?" she hadn't even finished asking the question when there were two eager replies of "YES"

The midwitch laughed and looked at the ultrasound she smiled and said "Congratulations, it's a little boy!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: untitled

Harry and Ginny were ecstatic, they were having a little boy, and Harry said "Can I pick the first name?" Ginny smiled and said, "Only if I can pick the middle name, which will be Sirius." Harry smiled, kissed her cheek and said, "That's perfect, it matches my chosen name as well. So that's the name sorted. James Sirius Potter it is."

When Harry got back to Hogwarts, his grin was so big he was getting stared at, but Harry didn't care he was just so happy, Rita had been dealt with, and he was going to have a happy healthy boy in less than 5 months. He practically skipped to the common room. As he arrived he pulled Ron and Hermione apart and told them about the newspaper and Rita Skeeta. After all the miserable stuff was out of the way, he pulled out the ultrasound photo and said at the confused face of Ron, "This is a photo of James Sirius Potter!" Hermione squealed and hugged him; Ron clapped him on the back and offered congratulations. Then they all went to the Room of Requirement for a small party, and to have dinner for just the 3 of them.

Harry sent an owl to Remus, saying he had news on the baby and that he'd say more at a later date. Harry was talking to Hermione and he said "Hermione, I've been working on project RJL-code- Romulus right, well I've calculated that it will activate November 13th, in other words it will be ready the day before its needed. We've done it Hermione, we've done it!" little did they know that a certain headmaster was watching from a portrait.

The next day Harry had his breakfast, he then headed to theory, which was extremely boring. He then had Arithmancy which was also boring. During lunch Harry went to the ante chamber off the potions lab where he saw Draco Malfoy, Harry sneered "Get away from that or your dead Malfoy." Malfoy turned around and jeered, "Or what, Potter, you'll go and get your girlfriend- Oh, sorry she's not here is she, she's off with "Spattergroit"" he said with a sickening babying tone, "I feel so sorry for you, you sound like your _dead_ Aunt Bella, I mustn't forget to thank Molly for that." He snared, Malfoy lunged at him and grabbed his wand, "Tut tut Malfoy, have you forgotten that I don't need a wand, INCARCEROUS!" Harry yelled once the ropes bound him, he erased the memory of the duel and potion from his enemies mind and dumped him in an empty classroom. He then returned to his work. An hour later he entered Meriweather's class where they were transforming a tiger into a gorilla which was extremely hard, when the bell went Harry hung back to talk to the Professor who was neither young nor old. He asked her a question, "Professor, I wish to become an animagi, will you teach me if Professor McGonagall allows it?" The professor looked surprised but complied to do so after Christmas.

After talking to his Professor he wanted to enquire about something he'd noticed, so he headed to the library to do some research in the restricted section of which he loaned 13 books on one subject, so he headed up to the 7th floor corridor where he strolled by a single wall 3 times and a door appeared. He entered a large hall with a dining table, fireplace, desk and an empty bookcase, on which Harry placed the many books. He then summoned Kreacher to bring him some dinner. Harry sat down and relaxed for an hour before heading to his DADA master class for 2 hours.

When he arrived at the classroom he found Remus preparing the lesson. Harry made his presence known and Remus turned around and smiled, "Hello Harry, me and you will be duelling today, non-verbally if possible. No lethal or dangerous spells, you are to press the button on your robes if you need to stop or require medical attention. Okay?" Harry replied "Of course Prof- I mean Remus." Harry often forgot to call the teacher by his first name.

Less than 5 minutes later Harry had been disarmed and was duelling wandlessly and non-verbally. Harry saw something behind Remus and with his free hand, levitated it without the DADA teacher noticing, all the while focussing on the other spells being cast. As soon as Remus was occupied with another spell Harry pulled the levitated item towards him, sweeping Remus off his feet in the process, before Remus could even react, Harry had bound Remus with thick ropes. All of a sudden there was applause; they hadn't even noticed there were two spectators.

Harry realised what had been going on and he took leave of the classroom. Remus hopped off the platform and rushed after him leaving 1professor and 1 painting in deep discussion. Harry was annoyed that Remus would exploit him like that in front of McGonagall and Dumbledore like that. Remus had to explain so he tore after Harry like he was being chased by a mad hippogriff. Remus found Harry heading towards the 7th floor corridor. He headed him off and said "Harry let me explain, something major has been hashed up by the Ministry- despite Arthurs orders, a mass death eater breakout from Azkaban! Dumbledore wanted to check that you're up to par with your duelling, although he knows about the "duel" between yourself and Mr Corner." Remus informed him, "You're lucky I still trust you implicitly." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Remus just ignored it "Harry when did you gain these abilities?" he asked with an air of caution guarding his voice. "If you mean when I lost any and all boundaries to my magic, it was 2 years ago when I killed Riddle." Remus was shocked. _All boundaries to magic lost? I must tell Dumbledore!_

Before he could say anything Harry had disappeared round a corner and out of sight. Harry was fed up and his mind was reeling so Harry sent the unicorn patronus to Hermione to inform her of latest updates so she could spread the word. He then hurried back to his quiet private lodgings in the room of requirement where he just collapsed on to the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: untitled

When Harry woke the next morning he headed directly to McGonagall's office although it was only 6:30am. He flooed hurriedly over to the Burrow and ran to his and Ginny's secret place. He went to the pagoda, where he was surprised to see Ginny looking over the pond, "Hey Ginger." he whispered in her ear, she acknowledged his presence with a thoughtful kiss.

So he informed her of everything, that Remus had told him. Ginny was shocked. An hour later they headed inside to see Molly. As soon as they were in the house, they were under the neurotic care of the Weasley matriarch, fussing over them. Harry was happy at the Burrow and quickly forgot the world.

As September faded into October and October faded into November, Harry had got into a routine, Monday and Tuesday nights he'd sleep in the boys Dormitory's Wednesday- Friday he'd sleep in the Room of Requirement (RoR). During his free periods he would work on hi secret project with Hermione and do their work. And the weekends he would head to the Burrow. This routine suited Harry well, it was the closest to normalcy he'd ever been in his life, although there were still some unusual factors, but hey, nothings perfect!

As the weather turned colder Harry and Hermione's excitement grew about the project. It was ready! So Harry boxed a phial of the liquid and Hermione wrote a note including instructions.

"Dear Professor,

Please do not take your other potion tonight, but take this in its stead. It will really help. This was all Harry's idea and I just done some research. Good luck.

Love Hermione and Harry"

They then sent the owl with the parcel at 7am on November 13th. The 2 just hoped it worked. As it happened Harry was in DADA when Lupin got the parcel he looked at Harry with tired, ill yet curious eyes. Harry just smiled.

On Saturday Harry was talking with Ginny and Molly at the Burrow when a red envelope arrived for Harry. Within 5 seconds the Howler started smoking, and Harry braced himself all the while wondering what he'd done. Suddenly the voice of Remus filled the Burrow "HAROLD JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, YOU ARE NOW THE WORLD'S GREATEST POTTER! YOUR DAD WAS GOOD, BUT YOU ARE BEYOND WORDS. AS FOR HERMIONE, WELL I'M JUST OVERJOYED. I AM BEYOND WORDS; YOU HAVE JUST IMPROVED LIFE FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME! 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR FOR YOU AND HERMIONE EACH. DON'T WORRY SHE'LL HAVE GOTTEN A LETTER TOO. YOU ARE AMAZING, YOU SHALL BE AWARDED ORDER'S OF MERLIN 1ST CLASSES FOR THIS, I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" with that the letter burst into flames leaving 3 extremely bemused people. "Think he's happy?" Harry said as soon as Molly and himself had come to their senses, and Harry got a questioning look from Molly, so he explained their secret project which was a cure to lycanthropy. Half an hour later Molly was praising Harry as a saint. Another 10 minutes later Ginny came out of her catatonic state and said out of the blue, "Your name is Harold James Sirius?" then she and Molly burst out laughing, so he threw a cushion at the two of them.

When Harry got back to Hogwarts he hugged Hermione, and on Thursday they were called to McGonagall's office where Arthur Weasley and other political figures were standing "Hey Arthur." Harry beamed and shook the Minister's hand Hermione just hugged him. McGonagall motioned for them to sit down and said, "For services to the Wizarding world you both shall be awarded Order's of Merlin 1st classes. Mr Potter You will receive two extra's for the saving our world and posthumously for your parents. Miss Granger you and the youngest Mr Weasley will also gain another medal for assisting in the fall of Tom Riddle. A ceremony will be held here on the 31st January, the three of you will be expected to give a speech a bare minimum of two minutes. Dress robes are required." Hermione and Harry gaped at one another; they were in total utter disbelief.

"Do I have to, I mean I am honoured but I hate being a spectacle. And must I make a speech just tell the daily prophet that I have the award minus the ceremony? I've had enough publicity for an eternity." Harry said. McGonagall's mouth curved into a rare small smile and curtly bowed her head to signify that he would take part in the ceremony even if she had to drag him there if necessary.

Harry was moaning all the way upstairs and Hermione was beaming, when they got up to the common room Hermione bounced onto Ron who had dozed off only to be startled awake again by his girlfriend, who then launched in an explanation of what had happened Meanwhile Harry slipped away to the RoR for a good nights sleep. In all of Harry's lessons he was being commended even asked to demonstrate despite his protests. Never could poor Harry Potter have a quiet year.

Harry's life quietened down again soon enough, Ginny's however was in turmoil, her hormones were running around like fiendfire, plus she was working on the project, and the pregnancy was taking its toll, however she did get one good piece of news. Aunt Muriel had died in the night. Funnily enough no one in her family had been invited to the funeral. Not that she was complaining. Overall everyone was generally okay. The days ploughed on into December and the project was almost finished.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Christmas surprise

Harry went on the Hogsmede trip alone because he had his shopping to do. Within the hour he had brought presents for everyone except Ginny, he walked past a jewellers shop and saw a gold ring, with a princess cut solitaires diamond with a small ruby and emerald on either side, it was a total of 22 carats, Harry knew that that could be her first gift, now for a second. He was strolling by a clothes store where he saw some blue baby grows, which would be perfect for James when he was born, so he bought them. Then he walked past a quirky little shop, just tucked away so it was easy to miss. But Harry was drawn to the shop. He entered and looked around. It was full of the most exquisite figurines and hand crafted jewellery and an assortment of other knick-knacks. He came to the back corner of the shop and he stopped dead in his tracks.

A beautiful, intricate figurine made of, crystal, glass, diamonds and other precious stones. It was an angel floating above a glade of the greenest grass. Her hair was red as fire, her eyes a melted pool of chocolate, and her wings more gold than gold. A halo floated like a tiara adorning her beautiful head. She had a gentle glow emitting a shimmering light around her delicate frame. At her feet a lowly man knelt looking up adoringly at the beautiful angel. If you moved around the other side of the figurine you saw the angel with her hands outstretched and the wizard holding her hands, but he was different. He stood tall as her equal, his raven hair messy yet tame, he wore dress robes of an emerald green, which matched his eyes. They both smiled and appeared to laugh as they rotated in the air. As they spun a tinkling little tune played.

Harry stood awestruck at the magical object. So he jumped, when a frail old witch moved over to his side in a wheelchair, "Ahh, you are admiring my finest yet oldest work, I made that figurine 230 years ago. Yes it is magical all right." She croaked, she only had a few random tufts of hair on her head. Harry seemed bewitched by her and the figurine, "My name is Hattie. And I think you are interested in buying that figurine are you not." It wasn't a question, "Yes I am, how much is it?" Harry was back in reality now, "It is 30 galleons." She replied throatily. Harry was shocked at the price tag, it was too cheap so he dug into his pockets and gave her 100 galleons instead. Her eyesight was going but she seemed to acknowledge what he did and bowed her head gracefully. Harry put the figurine in a padded box and hurried back to the castle.

He arrived in the RoR with a satisfied smile on his face. Then he wrapped up all of the purchases he had brought that day. Harry went to sleep that night dreaming of that figurine which then morphed into Ginny and himself.

He woke the next morning which was Saturday 5th December, so he hurried off to the Burrow where he surprised Molly who was making breakfast at the time. Within 2 minutes he enquired after his young, beautiful wife. It turned out that she was in the orchard snoozing on the bench. Harry smiled and chatted with his mother-in-law for 5 minutes. When all of a sudden a fiery red-head came bounding through the door. Harry chuckled, "Hey Ginger, I see you smelt breakfast then." Ginny's eyes widened in recognition, apparently she hadn't seen Harry prior to hearing his smooth voice. She grinned and jumped him. He had expected that so he had braced himself. The weekend continued that way and Harry had a great time and he forgot his troubles, although they weren't as many as there used to be.

December 22nd was fast approaching and Ginny now felt the fear, apprehension and stress of it and this didn't go unnoticed by Molly, or Harry. Harry was aware that the secret project was almost at its deadline, so he didn't say anything, instead he pondered, _what in the name of Merlin's baggy y-front could those witches be up to? _But still he continued as normal. Molly on the other hand was also fretting over the project- though she never showed it- and the stress of her daughter's pregnancy and marriage, then she was concerned about Ginny's stress levels, which wasn't good for her, her concern for her entire family (which was excruciatingly large), plus she had the strain of running her home on a daily basis, and annual Christmas presents! Poor Molly swore she would explode with these pressures that she really could do without.

Ginny was awake at 4am on December 22nd, so she snuck over to the potions lab. She stared at the cauldron with a reverence she had always used when with Albus Dumbledore. Soon she tended to potion which was a brilliant gold, with flecks of different colours: reds, blues, pinks, greens etc. Then the potion made a hissing noise- Ginny's eyes widened and added the 4 items that she had discussed with Dumbledore. Then the cauldron bubbled even more, Ginny waved her wand over the cauldron and muttered varying incantations. Her work was done as the potions, separated into 4 sections. Red, with dots of emerald green. Red with swirls the most sparkling blue. Black with stripes of brown. Black with flecks of grey. Hissing and spitting came from the cauldron and respective coloured smoke spiralled up out of the cauldron. And in the smoke 4 shadowy figures appeared. Once the smoke cleared the tallest figure stood smiling twiddling his thumbs. The one with shaggy black hair looked more laid back than she had ever seen him before. The next two forms were sitting on the floor apparently shocked; the first one looked so familiar, it was like looking at his twin- except for a few distinct characteristics. The final figure was by far the most beautiful, she had long, rich red hair which was thick yet sleek, but it was her eyes that made Ginny's heart stop.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter. It's so great to finally meet you! I have so much to tell you, by the way I'm Ginny, Ginny-" but the shaggy haired man cut her off, "Ginny Weasley, how are you, has my idiotic godson finally got his head out of his arse yet?" Ginny laughed, pulled out her wedding ring and said "Hello Sirius, by the way it's no longer Weasley but Potter." At which Sirius' jaw dropped, Ginny laughed "Potter, you mean you married Harry, but your only 16, he'd only be 17!" he spluttered then he saw her stomach, "Y-y-y-y-y-you're pregnant?!?!" he sputtered, Ginny laughed and said "As I said there is a lot to explain, in the meantime, I believe Professor Dumbledore needs to talk to Lily, in private. So Mr Potter, Sirius this way."

Finally James spoke, "So what's my son like? Is he safe with Voldemort running amok?" Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh, damn it, I should have said. Two years ago, not very long after Sirius.. died, Mr Potter, Harry defeated Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. But your son is an amazing man." James was shocked; Harry had defeated Voldemort at 15! 10minutes later Albus and Lily returned her face slightly tear stained. Ginny then recounted Harry's life and adventures, as she did so she could see the different emotions on her in-laws faces combating each other, rebuking and rebutting each other. As Ginny told about the battle and the time before it and the previous year and she felt a comforting arm drape around her shoulders, she hadn't even noticed the tears roll down her cheek.

She told them how she had snuck on the hunt for horcruxes with them after Dumbledore's death at the MoM whilst protecting Harry. How they had hunted for 7 months until May 1st when the tragic battle began, by now tears came in torrents. But she choked out everything, even the things she hadn't told before. Like when she was tortured for 10 hours straight by Voldemort personally, including the Imperious and Cruciatus curse and still she never gave any information about Harry and their friends or the Order. She told them everything except the baby's paternity. By now everyone had tears in their eyes and Dumbledore had a rage in his eyes that was extremely rare. Ginny's sobbing had subsided when Molly came in.

Molly gasped then smiled and ran over to them all and gave them all a bone crushing hug, except Albus who she greeted with such a respect you would have thought he was Merlin himself! Dumbledore smiled and gave her a hug which took Molly by surprise but she responded to the hug, Ginny said "Merlin, Harry's going to go mental!"Molly laughed "Ginny dear I'm going to inform the headmistress of your accomplishment. Hermione's arriving at some point today, you can tell her then. You could also tell them about the Orders of Merlin. Oh Lily, you would be so proud of your son has done and what he will do. Later I must talk to you all to explain... ahh... certain things." She smiled then left.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention, the Orders of Merlin's 1st classes. You see the ceremony is to be held on the 31st January. Ron, my brother and Harry's best friend has received 1and he will receive mine on my behalf, I'm meant to be off with spattergroit (to keep my pregnancy secret), for assisting in the downfall of Tom Riddle and Hermione, the idea to bring you all back, other best friend of Harry and my brother's girlfriend received 2, one for assisting to bring down Voldemort and along with Harry for national services, aka. Curing Lycanthropy. Harry is receiving 2 for saving the world numerous times, and he was going to receive Mr and Mrs Potter's posthumously but now you can obviously receive those yourselves." She finished breathlessly. James, Lily and Sirius' jaws dropped with pure and utter surprise.

"My son is 17 and he is receiving Orders of Merlin, all of which are 1st class! Oh Merlin, what an hour! I, along with my husband, his best friend and the greatest wizard of our age are brought back from the dead, I find out my son faced Voldemort and escaped him 7 times, defeating said monster at age16. He got his girlfriend pregnant and married her at 17! What else can he do?"Lily despaired. Ginny soon went to have a nap. Since the beginning of her pregnancy she took to sleeping a lot. So Albus, Lily, James and Sirius were alone. "Professor Dumbledore, isn't it impossible to take back those lost to death?" James said, Albus smiled and said "Evidently not. I do believe that Mrs Potter junior has done something mankind has only dreamed. But we mustn't allow anyone else to discover who is behind our rebirth; otherwise people would ask her to bring back all their loved ones." James sighed, "It would appear my son has chosen a fine young woman. Now Sirius are you up for a little mischeif." he finished with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

A.N- It's amazing I've written over 41 pages and 14,900 words!

Chapter 16- the greatest Christmas gifts

It was December 24th and Harry was packing his trunk, he couldn't wait to see his wife and the Weasley's, Molly and Arthur were like the parents he never knew- _his parents_- he sighed, it was a shame that they would be the only ones there until boxing day, the twins would be spending Christmas with their fiancées families. Bill and Charlie were in Egypt and Romania, respectively, and Percy, well he was just Percy. Even Ron was spending tonight and tomorrow morning with Hermione and her family. But he loved Christmas at the Burrow and Harry couldn't imagine it any other way.

Meanwhile, at the Burrow, Ginny was in a nervous reverie, nervous as to how Harry would react to his gift. She was then knocked out of her trance by James and Sirius who were devising a plan on how to tell Harry his Christmas gift. There were many ideas being thrown around as light banter, when all of a sudden Sirius leapt up out of his seat and shouted "EUREKA! I'VE GOT IT!" James spoke in a joking manner, "Really Archimedes, are you serious?" to which, Sirius wittily responded "Of course I'm Sirius, it's my name I should know." As a response James stuck his tongue out. To prevent the teasing going further she said, "What is your so called brainwave Padfoot?" Sirius smirked at James who was pouting. Sirius proceeded to explain.

A.N- Sorry its so short but I've got alot to do, I'll update more often, please R&R thanks.


	17. Chapter 17 part 1

Chapter 17- A Christmas to Remember- Part 1

Harry was in a good mood that morning, he didn't know why, he just had a good feeling for that day, at 7 am he made his way with his trunk to the Headmistress' office, who was waiting for him, "Professor where is Dumbledore's painting?" McGonagall gave a non-committal shrug then they stepped into the fireplace and arrived at the Burrow and for once Harry landed on his feet however he still ended up on the floor when a certain 5 month pregnant wife charged him into a passionate kiss, when they broke apart, Harry laughed "Wow! You really want your presents don't you?" Ginny smiled. "No in fact I have to give you yours first. I really scared of your reaction though." She finished with a sigh, Harry reassured her with a smile, "Really I have a present- that kiss was a great gift-I'm sure I'll love it and if it's anywhere as near as good as that kiss was- well let's just say I'll be a very happy Harry. Lead the way my lovely wife." Ginny gave a coy smile, took her husband's hand and lead him to their secret place at the edge of the maze.

When they got there Harry saw 4 large boxes, one was a bright blue with white ribbon, another was grey and black, one was brown and black, and the last one was a magnificent emerald green and red. Before Harry went any nearer to his presents, he took Ginny's hand in his and said as he got down on one knee, "Ginger, before I open my presents I want to give and ask you something in our favourite place, Ginny I love you and you are my perfect wife, but I never got to do something I have wanted to do for two years so now, I ask you as the man Harry Potter, not the chosen one or the boy who lived, but the man who has loved you now for 2 years, Ginny Potter will you consent to stay my wife and have a wedding that your mother so desperately wants to plan?"Harry presented recently bought gold ring , with the princess cut solitaires diamond with a small ruby and emerald on either side sparkling in the sunlight, by now Ginny was crying, tears running down her face, as her answer she kissed him with more passion than she had ever done before and fireworks exploded in their heads. "Yes Harold James Sirius Potter I shall re-marry you. I love you but why don't you go and open the boxes now start with the blue one and work left. I'll be back soon." With that Ginny left to clean her face. Harry went towards the box, all of which were capped with pearl white snow.

Harry tore off the wrapping and found a door, he opened it and what he saw made him gasp with shock then break into a grin. "Professor Dumbledore is that you? It can't be, you're dead."

"Yes Harry it is me, and I am alive again. Your wife is the most spectacular woman, your proposal was worthy of her, she has done much but go and open your other presents now. We can catch up later." The professor smiled, his eyes twinkling madly. Harry smiled and left the first box.

Harry came to the second box, the grey one. He opened the door and when he saw Snuffles wearing a Gryffindor Gold and red bow he laughed and started to cry, but he didn't care, "Sirius, you're here! I missed you so much." He ran over and hugged the dog, who transformed back. "I've missed you to, pup. Glad to see you got your head out of you arse and got married to a certain red-head. Go on Harry, I'll talk to you later go open your other presents." Harry obliged, how could his day get any better?

That question was answered when he opened the brown and black box (A.N has anyone noticed what the colour of the box means? If so please let me know). "Dad? Is that you?" Harry edged forward to the stag, who then moment later morphed into an older version of him, the same tousled black hair, glasses askew. "Hi son, I've missed you every day when I was... away" James started awkwardly. That problem was resolved when Harry pulled his dad into a bone crushing hug. They talked for a few minutes then Harry said "Dad I can't believe it's you. Well I guess I'll catch up with you later." With that Harry left but when he had gone he poked his head back round the corner and said "By the way, the Bucket of ice cold water on the door frame is so old. Sirius told me it was your signature back at Hogwarts." Harry smirked and left, he had worked out the boxes pattern. As Harry opened the door he said in hushed tones, "Hi Mum." He was pulled into a hug that he did not refuse. "Oh Harry, my boy. I've missed you so, so much. My Harry is all grown up. Don't worry dear I'll release you now, if I were you, I'd go see Ginny now and thank her for this." His mother smiled with an air of tranquillity.

Doing as his mum said he rushed outside where he saw Ginny, he rushed over to her picked her up and swung her round, "Oh Ginger thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me I love you." Harry finished his joy evident. Ginny beamed "Your welcome Harry I know how much it meant to you lets go back inside. By the way they don't know where they are everyone was portkeyed in and out of here." Harry just smiled and they headed back inside.


	18. Chapter 17 part 2

Chapter 17- A Christmas to Remember part2

Harry and Ginny made their way into the house, up to their room they shared. "Ok, now that you have just made my life perfect I want to give you and James your presents now, although they aren't anywhere near as great as my present. So first of all for our baby..." Harry pulled out the blue baby grows and presented them to his wife who beamed, snatched them and held them in front of her Stomach and said to her bulge "So what do you think of them James, do you like your present?" after a moment Ginny broke out into a grin and said, "I guess he did, he kicked!"

"Now for your present Ginny, here you are, happy Christmas." And he handed her a box, when Ginny opened it she gasped and removed the figurine, "It's beautiful Harry, thank you." She whispered. "I'm glad you like it." He replied just as soft, whilst the tinkling music played in the background. "Come on we better go downstairs Ginny." Harry said. Ginny nodded and they went downstairs for Christmas lunch.

When they got downstairs the atmosphere was cheerful, and the newly resurrected people fit in almost as if they had always been around, Molly and Lily were serving. Whilst James, Sirius, Remus were talking in a corner. Arthur was talking to Ron and Hermione. And Dumbledore was with McGonagall talking in hushed tones in a corner. Harry saw that his mother and Molly may need a hand so he strolled over and said, "I see you two ladies may require a hand, you look tired, have and let me do some of the cooking." The two women looked surprised and Lily queried "You cook?" Harry blushed and replied, "Yes I do, I have since I was 4, I made Christmas dinner for 6 years as well." Lily and Molly gaped at him. "I like cooking so go take a break, by the way mum, keep an eye on the Marauders, they're planning something." The two women walked away whilst throwing inconspicuous glances to the three men chatting in whispers,.

"Hey love. How's the dinner?" Ginny smiled. "Great, what are you doing over here? Dear you should be resting. Not that I don't like the company." Ginny smirked "Ok sweetie I'll go hang with the girls. Love you." Harry smiled- _yep- I could definitely get used to this._

"Hi everyone, has anyone opened their presents yet?" Ginny asked the women, they all shook their heads, Hermione then asked, "What did Harry get you, besides that gorgeous ring?"

Ginny summoned "Accio figurine." Soon enough the gift came twirling towards her and landed gracefully in her arms. The women were soon cooing over it and making comments on how it was exquisite. Ginny just sat back and smiled.

After an excellent dinner, courtesy of Harry the remainder of people opened their presents. Everyone got what they wanted and generally had fun.

Harry thought that he would never have such a good Christmas again.


	19. Chapter 18

**AN:/ Just in case any are confused, in my story Harry defeated Voldemort in his 5****th**** year, Arthur became Minister just prior to the end of Harry's 6****th**** year (just before the Easter break) A warning: more surprises to come! Hope you're enjoying the story, but please R&R, pretty please! **

Chapter 16- Secrets of old, Secrets of new and Mysterious secrets

Harry had never had such a good holiday. He had spent its entirety getting to know his parents, which was an enormous success, there was no longer an air of awkwardness that there initially. Harry loved spending time with them and the Marauders; they told him funny baby stories about himself and also snippets about their Hogwarts days. Ginny had been very understanding about Harry's situation and allowed him the necessary space, but they still had time to themselves each night.

Unfortunately, it was the last night of the holidays and at this time Harry was rubbing Ginny's feet, which Ginny was enjoying immensely. Then out of the blue Ginny asked, "By the way, what happened to Corner for his quote in the Prophet?" Harry grimaced and muttered, "He was in the hospital wing for 5 weeks and then transferred to St. Mungo's for an additional 3 weeks." Ginny's eyes bulged and she gasped. "Harry, what did you do to the poor sod?" Harry just stayed quiet muttering like "Trust me; you don't want to know..." Ginny sighed. Within the hour Harry and Ginny retired to their respective bedrooms.

Harry and Ginny awoke early the next morning and went for a stroll through the gardens. Harry was a little sad that he would leave the Burrow that day, leaving Ginny behind so they spent as long as they could that morning in each other's companionship, but unfortunately the time came for the young couple to part. So they shared a parting kiss full of passion, they were so involved in the moment they failed to notice the bright glow or the Triquetra wrapped around them. **(AN:/ if you don't know what an Triquetra is type it into Google or just message me)** when they parted Harry caressed her milky skin and fiery hair with gentle, loving hands. Then he whispered six words, "Love you both, see you soon." And with that he turned on his heel and headed into the house to leave for Kings cross. Ginny would miss him terribly although they'd see each other in a week, but as her pregnancy progressed she had become clingy to Harry.

Harry and his family (including the Ron, Hermione, Moony and Sirius) boarded the train, with a great deal of hassle, they were swamped by reporters. After a lot of screaming, biting, kicking, threats and shoving the throng managed to make it to the train and enter an enlarged compartment. They soon settled down to the long journey to Hogsmede, all of them were entertaining themselves in various ways. Ron and Hermione were playing chess, Lily was absorbed in a book, James and Sirius were advising Harry on pranks and teaching him the ways of a Marauder, Remus was also absorbed in a book, occasionally looking up to roll his eyes or add a comment to James and Sirius' antics. Overall the carriage was filled with joy and merriment.

**(AN:/ I apologize if I am about to use another authors idea, but it's kind of fitting with my plot)**

About half way through the journey, James got the bright idea of using his signature prank- with a twist. James stuck a transfigured bucket filled with a gross mixture of slime, baked beans and mashed up jelly. The reactions were well predicted: Lily and Hermione disapproved and scolded James and Sirius, Remus rolled his eyes and groaned, whilst Ron, Harry, Sirius and James were clutching their sides laughing at the poor unfortunate sod that would come along. As it turned out, it was the lunch lady. To say that she was annoyed would be an understatement, "James Potter, Sirius Black, you two hooligans, you have pulled the same prank on me since your 1st year, and I cannot and will not stand for it! You two are now forbidden to buy food from this trolley!" she screeched, she then allowed only the other residents of the compartment to make their purchases, while Padfoot and Prongs sat in the corner pouting. Just as everyone was finishing collecting their payments she suddenly seemed to notice that there were three people in the compartment that were supposed to be dead, "James- Sirius... Lily.... w-wha-what- you're-you're d-d-dead..." with that proclamation she went into a dead faint, "Catches on fast that one." Sirius said out of the blue as they were staring at the limp woman. Harry, James and Sirius looked at each other for a moment, then, without warning, burst into peals of laughter. By the time they sobered everyone (excluding Ron whose face was neutral) was glaring at them in a disapproving manner. The 3 men gulped and James stuttered, "We-we'll j-just go- go and find somewhere to put the old bat- I mean- the- the sweet- old- dear, shall we?" He hastily amended upon seeing Lily's glare. Rapidly the three carried the woman to the front of the train. Once she had been put down Sirius muttered "Heavy old bag ain't she?" he then muttered a few other things that were incomprehensible. The trio then headed back to the compartment pulling the trolley in behind them, when Lily looked at them, eyebrows raised, Harry said innocently, "What did you expect us to do? Leave it out there for Malfoy and his cronies to find?" Lily and Hermione frowned when Harry proceeded to transfigure a pencil into a trunk and stuff the snacks into it then cast a preserving charm on it to keep the food fresh. He shut then shrunk the trunk and put it into his school trunk. When his saw the incredulous looks on everyone's face he shrugged and said "What? It's not stealing- I fully intend to pay for it all." Harry then turned away, producing a small pouch of galleons; he placed the pouch on the trolley and rolled it down the corridor. Within the hour everyone settled down again.

About 15 minutes before the train arrived in Hogsmeade Lily whispered in her son's ear, "Harry, once the feast is over, Professor Dumbledore requests that you go straight to his office with me." Harry's brow furrowed, _**great,**_ he thought_**, now that's gonna be stuck in my head all evening. **_

Unfortunately for Harry, the thought of what Dumbledore wanted him for, made him nervous, as far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong- had he?

The feast passed in a blur for Harry, so as soon as people started to leave and he saw that the headmaster was rising from his chair, Harry leaped up and hurried towards the headmaster's office where he waited outside for his mum and for Dumbledore to let him in. Sure enough it wasn't long before Lily came striding along next to Dumbledore, what was unusual though was that Dumbledore lacked his usual twinkling eyes and they both looked solemn. That was what worried Harry.

They were silent as they entered the office. Dumbledore sunk down into a deep red armchair with gold cushions; he beckoned for the mother and son to mirror him on a matching sofa. Now Harry's stomachs were doing flips from nerves about this unanticipated summon. Although it was barely minutes in reality, to Harry the stony silence seemed to last hours. He felt like he was standing on a precipice about to fall into the black abyss with a knowledge he didn't want to know.

Dumbledore sighed and began, "Harry I have something of vital importance to tell you, so I -beg of you please don't interrupt. Harry do you agree with me that over the years that you and I have developed a bond, different to that of a normal professor and his student?" Harry nodded his head in agreement- it was true he had felt connected to the man and felt quite close to him. "Now you must understand that I found this out no more than a week and a half ago and that I wished for you to bond with your parents and have a little time with your wife, which has taken up your entire time. So you can see why I didn't have time to "drop this bomb" on you can't you? And your mother found out no more than last week and I felt it best for us to tell you together. It is imperative you understand this, do you?" Harry nodded numbly, he was now worried. Dumbledore and his mum were drilling this into his head before even telling him this life changing... thing. Dumbledore and his mum looked nervous now. The head sighed and the two elders looked as though bracing for a blow.

"Harry, I am your great-grandfather."

TBC

AN:/ So what did you think? I'll try to update ASAP but no guarantees. Please R&R. Go on you know you want to... :-P ;-)


	20. A:N

A:N// Look I can't improve if you don't review, so I'm asking any and all readers to review so I know what I can make better etc. So please press that little button at the bottom of this page and type!

Any way I have an idea where this plot is going but I won't be able to upd8 4 a while because I've got exams and am anxiously awaiting 4 news on my options!

(-: Thanks! LilyRose95! :-)


	21. Secrets Old Secrets New&Secrets Revealed

Chapter 19 - Secrets of old, Secrets of new and Secrets revealed

_**Last time on "Love Born out of Spite"...**_

_**The head sighed and the two elders looked as though bracing for a blow.**_

"_**Harry, I am your great-grandfather.**_

"You're m-m-my great grandf-fa-father!?" Harry stuttered- he was in complete shock, in 1 week he had gained a godfather, parents and now a grandfather!? Harry spluttered for 3 minutes before finally exclaiming,

"Brilliant! This is flipping FANTASTIC! It's the icing on the cake" and with this he started to do a little happy dance. Lily looked on bewildered, whilst Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter than ever- albeit, looking slightly bemused- but joyous all the same.

"I take it you're pleased then?" Lily said cautiously though she was smiling.

"Pleased-_** pleased?! **_I am bloody overjoyed. In one week, I get my parents. Godfather and favourite professor back- only to discover said favourite professor is actually my long lost great-grandfather. I think you can safely say I'm pleased." Harry finished with a grin. He then added, "Plus I don't have to see those dratted twats- the Dursley's again- which is an added bonus."

With that, Harry chortled, but he did not fail to notice the hardened edge in his mother and granddads eyes. "Do you know? Now I know I can see the family resemblance. But I've got one more question- who's my grandmother?" Albus and Lily exchanged sideward glances, before discreetly sweeping their gaze to the corner, which had been unnoticed by Harry, a lone tabby cat was lying. This cat had distinguishing square markings around its emerald eyes. "You are joking me..." Harry muttered before his eyes promptly rolled into the back of his head and fainting.

"Well I think he took that quite well don't you Albus?" a Scottish brogue came from where the cat had previously been sitting, now a tall, severe-looking woman with square glasses stood. Dumbledore and Lily laughed. "That he did Grandma, let's leave him on the sofa until he wakes up. In the meantime, Granddad shall we have tea and sherbet lemons?" Lily asked with a smile. Dumbledore smiled "fantastic idea Lily! Best idea I've heard all day!"

Minerva rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'll never let me forgive myself for letting him introduce her to those blasted sweets..."

_**1 HOUR LATER...**_

Harry awoke to find himself on a very comfy sofa, only to see his mother, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall laughing over tea and other snacks, then with the suddenness of being hit with the Knight Bus, he recollected what had caused him to pass out (he refused to admit he fainted)

"Professor McGonagall- y-y-you're my grandmother?!" he heard his mother mutter something along the lines of "Catches on fast that one." Harry ignored it. Minerva looked up at him and smiled, and in the softest voice he had ever heard her use, said "Yes Harry I am you're grandmother and godmother in fact" Harry's eyes bulged, "I suppose you have questions for us, come sit over here, have some tea and ask us any questions."

Harry nodded dumbly and asked his first question "How come you weren't aware that mum and me were you grandkids?" his grandparents faces had a shadow of sorrow as he asked this question but they answered anyway. "Harry, I'm sure you're aware of the war against the Dark Lord Grindelward and how your great grandfather defeated him-correct?" Harry mutely nodded, "Well during his reign of terror- at the height of that sadistic man's tyranny, we lost contact with our 3 children, 2 of them died, so we assumed our youngest daughter, Amelia, who was a squib, also perished, we never found a body. Therefore, for many years we believed that everyone had gone. As it turns out. She turned her back on this world and married a muggle- Robert Evans. We only found out per chance when Lily asked us to go through her belongings, which included photo albums of her parents. At once we recognised our little girl." McGonagall finished with a sad sigh. Harry looked down at his shoes, feeling bad for his grandparents, all the heartache and pain they must have endured.

"Next question harry?" Dumbledore said, "Ummm... how long have you been married, and how the hell and in the name of Merlin did you keep it a secret. The marriage rumours were just a joke." Harry exclaimed.

This time his grandparents rolled about in their seats with laughter. "75 years, in 2 months, 5days, 97minutes, 6 seconds ago._**(AN:// Dear old Dumbles &Minnie McGonagally aren't their real respective ages of 115 &81) **_ We kept it a secret by not saying anything and having a passage from Minerva's quarters to mine is very useful. And appertaining to the marriage rumours started 22 years ago- tomorrow to be precise- when a certain group of 5th year pranksters, decided it would be funny to pull a prank on Minerva and mysel-"

At that moment Lily sprayed out her tea and burst into ringing laughter "Oh- Oh- Oh M-Merlin- th-that was o-o-one of th-their best ones, I- I- remember that one- It WAS HILARIOUS" Lily gasped through her resonating laugh. Minerva rolled her eyes "If you recall it so well- why don't you tell the story."

Lily collected herself and began "It was November 7th 1975, our grandparents 53rd anniversary actually and the Marauders decided to pull a prank on our two esteemed professors, who are wonderful, caring, fantastic, ama-"

"That's quite enough flattery Lily Jennifer Marie Potter. You are no longer in school and if I recall you were the one playing the pranks that landed James &co. in detention on multiple occasions. Including the one where the Great Hall was turned into a magical Zoo, by excluding the Marauders and yourself, you implicated Mr Potter and friends, very cunning my dear- and to think James is still unaware of who was responsible...." Lily blushed a deep scarlet crimson and looked down at her feet. Harry gaped at his mother in shock- she _**too**_ was a prankster! OM! (Oh Merlin!) As for Minerva, her granddaughter had been responsible for a prank- "Lily Jennifer Marie Potter! How could you- a prefect as well-"she sputtered; Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned Lily to continue with the story. Although embarrassed and flustered, she complied,

"Well, as I was saying, the Marauders thought it would be hilarious to summon these two up to the front of the hall, which had been turned into a garden complete with wedding pavilion and efficient, fully dressed in wedding garb- loved the dress by the way Grandma- and have them get married with the entire school body as witnesses. As if that wasn't enough, a reception ensued after which, the headmaster whisked his deputy off her feet and carried her "over the threshold" whether that was a charm or otherwise remains to be seen as the Marauders looked baffled when that occurred." At this the two elders had the courtesy to blush.

As an afterthought, whispered to her son with a twirl and flourish of her wand, "I thought the charm work that caused the Marauders to perform the evening's entertainment was admirable as well" Harry gaped, he had a dysfunctional family of nutters, oh well he still loved 'em.

The 3 generations talked and laughed for many hours into the night and early morning until Minerva noticed the time and exclaimed, "Good lord, Harry off to bed with you, classes are in 7 hours! Another thing, take this pass, so if Argus catches you, you have an excuse. Moreover, Harry my boy; we would appreciate it this is kept secret. Good. Good night dear."

Harry nodded and turned to leave. He opened the door and muttered embarrassedly "Good night, love you all, mum, Nan, granddad and thank you, for finally giving me as family that I've dreamed of for 16 years." And with that, he stepped out the door and closed it behind him. He never saw the tears streaking down Lily and Minerva's faces or Albus whispering as softly as the breeze,

"You're welcome but it should be us thanking you, my dear grandson."

Harry made it up to his dormitory without much disturbance. Harry changed into his pyjamas and lay in bed mulling over the evenings revelations. After what felt like an eternity Harry drifted into a sleep, unperturbed by dreams of death and war but, instead, was blessed by visions of a raven-haired to toddler that could have passed for him, only with hazel eyes over emerald, the toddler was running through the legs of a pregnant red-head and a tall dark man.

After what seemed not long at all, Harry found himself being shaken awake by Ron. "C'mon mate, breakfast ends in 30 minutes. By the way, where were you last night- me and 'Mione missed you?" Harry didn't bother to correct his grammar and was surprised the young couple acknowledged he was missing at all.

After hurrying to the Great Hall, he noticed his parents and godparents at the staff table where Flitwick normally sat. "Hey- where's Flitwick?"

"Honestly Harry you were really out of it last night- weren't you listening?" when all Hermione got was a blank look, she grumbled "Obviously not." She sighed, "Professor Flitwick is retiring to own a bookshop in Hogsmeade, and so your mum is taking the post of Charms, your dad is the other DADA teacher and Sirius is teaching potions- you're whole family is teaching here!"

Harry muttered to himself, "No kidding my god/grandmother is deputy and transfiguration, and grandfather is the bloody head teacher."

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked sharply, "Nothing." He responded, Hermione eyed him suspiciously before heading back to her bacon. Just as Harry was getting up Professor McGonagall came up to him and said,

"Harry, this is your new timetable. The headmaster, your mother and myself wish to speak to you later, don't show your timetable around." With that, she left. Harry looked at the piece of paper for 3 seconds before opening it:

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Below is your new timetable, good luck.**_

**Week A**

**(+ = advanced)**

**Monday:**

**Transfiguration+, Double Charms, Break, Herbology, Teaching Course, Lunch, Healing, Auror, Duelling, Dinner, DADA+**

**Tuesday:**

**COMC, COMC, Healing, Break, Double Transfiguration, Home Care, Dinner, Potions+**

**Wednesday:**

**DADA+, Duelling, Auror, Break, Healing, Teaching, Lunch, Herbology, Home, SA Dinner, CHARMS+**

**Thursday:**

**DOUBLE, TRANSFIGURATION, TRANSFIGURATION+, BREAK, DOUBLE CHARMS, LUNCH, DOUBLE POTIONS, POTION+, DINNER, CHARMS+**

**Friday:**

**DOUBLE DADA, DUELLING, BREAK, COMC, HEALING, LUNCH, HERBOLOGY, DOUBLE CHARMS, DINNER, TEACHING**

**WEEK B**

**MONDAY:**

**DADA+, DUELLING, AUROR, BREAK, HEALING, TEACHING, **LUNCH, **HERBOLOGY, DOUBLE CHARMS, DINNER, TRANSFIGURATION+**

**TUESDAY:**

**DOUBLE COMC, HEALING BREAK, DOUBLE TRANSFIGURATION, LUNCH, HOME, DOUBLE POTIONS, DINNER, POTIONS+**

**WEDNESDAY:**

**DADA+, DUELLING, AUROR, BREAK, HEALING, TEACHING, HERBOLOGY, HOME, SA, DINNER, CHARMS+**

**THURSDAY:**

**DOUBLE POTIONS**, **POTION+, BREAK, DOUBLE TEACHING, LUNCH, DOUBLE CHARMS, CHARMS+, DINNER, SA**

**FRIDAY:**

**DADA+, DUELLING, AUROR, BREAK, HEALING, TEACHING, LUNCH, HOME, SA, FREE, DINNER, FREE**

_**When you finish reading this, you need to destroy this parchment, the timetable is enchanted to be ingrained into you memory, so don't worry about forgetting what classes you have.**_

_**Your S.A (special ability) classes are with me in my office. Your Auror training is with your father and Sirius IN THE RoR. Your advanced classes are with the appropriate teachers. Healing- go to the Hospital wing and for Teaching- to the staff room normally but for your first one report to my office.**_

_**With affection,**_

_**Granddad**_

After reading the letter twice Harry incinerated it, Hermione was scandalized- "Harry- how could you- that's your timetable, now how will you get to classes, and anyhow how come you get a new timetable?" Harry let Hermione continue until she ran out of steam. "Well?" she asked. Harry shrugged and said, "Is it Friday, isn't it 'Mione?" she nodded slowly, "So that means that I have double DADA first. What about you?" Hermione and Ron consulted their schedules and as it happened, they had the same thing first.

"I wonder what your dad and Lupin will teach and what your dad will be like." Ron said

"So do I..." Harry muttered.

A:N// So what do you think plz R&R it will be really helpful I'll try to upd8 soon. The net chapter should be really good. Upd8 l8er.

(-= Bye! =-p


	22. Chapter 21 & 22

Chapter 21- Untitled

Back at the Burrow Ginny was sitting on the swing chair on the porch, absently rubbing her abdomen.

_**So much has changed this past year. I can't really believe it.**_

Just as she was getting comfortable for a late morning nap, her mother came out, "Ginny dear, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."

Ginny sighed, "Coming Mum!"

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Inside the living room, Albus was standing, though he would rather be pacing back and forth. He needed to ask his great grandson's beloved a few questions, concerning Harry's magical ability.

Barely a minute later Molly trailed in, with Ginny not far behind. Molly shot Albus a warning glance, "Ginny is having a difficult pregnancy so don't tire her out or ask her anything distressing. Is that clear?" Albus nodded, not really listening as Molly swept from the room and Ginny sat down.

"Ginevra, has your husband mentioned anything about his _magical ability_ to you in any way?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and evasively replied, "He may have done, but what concern is that of yours, _Professor?"_

Dumbledore's face remained neutral, "This morning, _Mrs Potter_, your husband performed an incredible feat of magic, in a duel against his father."

This got Ginny's attention, her eyes widened, she paled dramatically and she gasped. "NO! He wouldn't! He promised not to do that, because he knows what it does to him!" she cried, "Show me a memory after he uses S.A but before the Elements!" Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow, however he complied, surprised she knew what Harry used in his duel. He bowed his head in compliance and poured his memory of the last parts of the fight into pensive.

Ginny entered quickly and when she came out shook with the sobs that racked her body. She would constantly moan, "No, he wouldn't, he couldn't, he promised, unless it was life and death."

Dumbledore seized his chance, "Ginny tell me why Harry shouldn't use anything more than his S.A, why?" he knelt down in front of her, took her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Because the excess magic takes over him and it is impossible for him control it." She sobbed. Dumbledore' eyes widened.

Without warning, she yelled out in pain, and clutched her enlarged abdomen.

Molly ran in, saw what was happening ran over to the pair and screamed at Dumbledore, "WHAT DID YOU DO I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISTRESS HER, WHY? BECAUSE IT HAS BEEN HARD ENOUGH, NOW GET OUT!" Molly had never looked so livid and Dumbledore complied and swept from the room.

"Ginny breathe, honey, come on. Wait a moment I'll call Healer Melody to come right away." She swept over to the fireplace and yelled an address.

"She'll be here soon, just breathe and try to calm down." Ginny was curled up on the floor. When the healer arrived, Molly wrote a letter and sent it with a black and red ribbon.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

_**AN:// I'll end this chapter here but start chapter 22 right here. However, do R&R sil vous plait. Merci!**_

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Chapter 22- untitled 

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall for lunch when a letter zoomed in and landed in front of him tied with a black and red ribbon, Harry started to panic it could only mean 1 thing.

He read the letter, everyone's eyes watching him. As he read the letter from Molly Weasley, Harry's face contorted in rage, Ron, Hermione noticed this, and Ron whispered "What's wrong mate?" Harry passed the letter to Ron and Hermione, who both read it and their faces twisted into pure and utter anger. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone- including Dumbledore, who was becoming increasingly worried.

Almost simultaneously, the trio stood up, everything stopped in its track to gaze at what was about to happen. Harry looked at his grandfather and boomed.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE- HOW DARE YOU!" although he had only uttered five words the power behind his voice, resonated throughout the hall causing most to quiver. "YOU KNEW SHE HAD BEEN ILL AND GOING THROUGH A DIFFICULT PREGNANCY, BUT NOW. THANKS TO YOU, SHE MAY STILL LOSE JAMES! I HATE YOU AND I AM ASHAMED TOEVEN ASSOCIATE WITH YOU. IF YOU NEEDED TO ASK ABOUT S.A, YOU COULD HAVE COME TO ME, HERMIONE OR EVEN RON. BUT NO! NOW YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF I SPEAK TO YOU."

Harry wasn't the only annoyed one. Ron went so far as to call him names-that aren't appropriate to this story. Hermione however was absolutely furious, as much as Harry and Ron, so she went even further.

She took ten steps up to the head table, stared into Dumbledore's eyes, and as quick as lightning a resounding crack was heard throughout the hall. Everyone was in shock- even Harry was gaping- no one could believe that Hermione Granger, bookworm and goody-two-shoes- had just slapped Albus Dumbledore (at this point Malfoy winced sympathetically). She then handed the letter to Lily. Then all three of them turned on their heel and stormed from the Great Hall, the energy of the trio combined left the air crackling.

No one in the hall spoke, it was silent.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

When the trio reached the RoR Harry apparated the three of them to Ron's room at the Burrow. Only there was it that they spoke,

"Hermione I think that was bloody brilliant, aside from Aberforth, you must be the only one brave enough to actually hit my grandfather." Before Harry realised his error Ron's jaw dropped, and Hermione although surprised got a superior look on her face.

"You're Grandfather?" Ron exclaimed. Harry slapped his forehead and groaned. "Can we discuss this later I want to go see my wife." Ron &'Mione nodded, "Why are you still here then, go and see my sister, we'll see you later mate." Harry nodded.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Harry walked downstairs, through the hallway and living room, his heart in his throat, he was terrified for his wife and son and furious at his grandfather, and how could he do that to him? Though he couldn't let anyone know how he felt, he had to be strong, for everyone.

After what felt like an eternity, he conjured a bunch of red roses, Ginny's favourite, as he reached the door of the "sick room" Merlin knows his beloved wife had spent enough time in their in the past year. He hesitantly raised his fist and knocked on the door. The unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley sounded from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?"

"Harry"

The door was opened and in its frame stood Molly, looking very tired.

"Hello Harry dear," after this Molly lowered her voice considerably and continued, "She's stable, albeit tired, its James we're worried about, we think he'll be alright, but Ginny's pregnancy's been difficult as you know partly due to the fact she's so young and it's her first child. However there is still a chance we'll lose him." Her face was grave.

Harry nodded solemnly, he just wanted to see her.

"In you go, just don't stress her out." Harry nodded and entered the light room.

"Hey Gin." Harry murmured.

Ginny looked up and gave a sad smile. "Hey yourself."

"Harry, why did you use the elements and more than basic S.A, you promised me, you know what it does to you." It wasn't a question and Harry knew it, so he just looked down to the floor, feeling very guilty.

"You know why."

Ginny looked up sharply and perhaps a little harshly said "No this time I don't-care to elaborate?"

Harry sighed, "When I duel I can see every movement and everything going on with my opponent. Now I know he is my Dad but he knew I wasn't going full out and he was ready to pull some stuff that would have caused the duel to go in the completely other direction than what would have been safe for everyone watching, so I had to take the risk. I'm sorry but do you understand Ginny?"

Ginny shut her eyes and nodded, "I accept, I do understand and I'm also sorry, I should know you wouldn't do it without good reason," with that, Harry pulled Ginny into a hug.

"Onto other matters, how're you feeling?"

"Okay, exhausted but okay, but I'm more worried about our son."

Harry smiled, "If he's anything like his mother he'll be fine." Ginny grinned. Harry repositioned himself so he was facing and resting his hand on Ginny's globular stomach,

"Hey James, how are you feeling today? We can't wait to meet you know we can't wait to meet you in 4 months!" Ginny laughed. Harry looked up, "What? Talking to James is very stimulating- Ooh he kicked!" Ginny smiled at Harry's joyous expression. M_**aybe James would help Harry heal from all his scars, Merlin knows, he's had enough of a hard life.**_

Harry looked up suddenly and said, "Hey Gin, I nearly forgot, when I got the letter from your mother, Ron, Hermione and I got really angry and I screamed at the Headmaster, Ron called him some names that are not to be repeated in front of James-"

Ginny looked disapprovingly at her husband, Harry held his hands up in defence, "Hey Hermione done something way better than that!"

Ginny looked wide-eyed, "what did 'Mione do?"

Harry smirked "It was brilliant, in fact the entire hall was stunned into silence,"

"What did she do?"

"I'm getting there. Well, she walked up to the head table- and- wait for it- she slapped him!"

"NO!" she asked disbelievingly,

"Oh yes."

"Perfect prefect/Head Girl 'Mione?!"

Harry nodded

"Oh wow!"

For 3 hours, they talked, read and laughed until Molly came in with Ron, Hermione and surprising his parents and grandmother.

"What are you doing here?" He enquired to the last three.

"We saw the letter, what your Grandfather did was unacceptable." Stated Minerva.

"GRANDFATHER!" yelled Ginny, Ron, Hermione and James simultaneously.

All 3 generations concurrently winced. And so they explained everything and beseeched them to keep it to themselves.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

_**AN:// these 2 chapters are done and I'm already working on chapter 24!!! Yippee!!! Is the story good so far, let me know plz R&R! I'm probably going to skip 3 months because I'm the author and it's my story so there (*childishly sticks out tongue*) =-P**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- James' Arrival

_**AN:// This next chapter is set 4 months after the last chapter, in late March to early April from the 27**__**th **__**March. Hope you enjoy, if not- who cares? Plz R&R.**_

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Since Christmas, Harry had excelled in all his subjects, especially potions. Since Sirius had begun teaching, Harry0 found he had a much better grasp on the subject. Unlike Snape (R.I.P) and Slughorn had never broken things down or explained why each ingredient was necessary for the potion the way his godfather did.

Another subject he was rapidly improving in was charms, which was taught by his mother, who was a firm teacher, but knew how to have fun too. It was in this lesson that Harry got a letter.

By now, everyone was used to Harry getting letters in class, but that didn't mean they weren't curious. Whilst the class was staring at him enquiringly, Harry was reading his letter. It was short but it gave him the best news of his life. Without warning...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" He yelled whilst jumping out of his seat. Everyone looked nonplussed aside from Hermione who squealed and jumped out of her seat and shook her "brother"

"I can't believe it's finally happening, congratulations!" they then started jumping up and down and all around. It seemed Lily had cottoned on and grabbed her son in a hug. "Congratulation sweetie, now go see her." Harry beamed and ran out the room whooping and singing. The room was exceptionally bewildered, except Lily and 'Mione who were overjoyed.

"What just happened?" sounded one very befuddled best mate.

"Ron!" exclaimed Lily and Hermione both sounding exceptionally exasperated. "WHAT?"

Hermione leant over and whispered the situation in her boyfriend's ears.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

5 seconds later...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Harry was running through the corridors singing and whooping at the top of his voice when...

"Mr Potter." Harry whirled around to see his transfiguration professor. "Would you care to explain to me why you are out of class, running through the corridor making such a racket?"

"Sorry Grandma, but you're about to become a grandma three times over!" Harry informed McGonagall.

With that, Minerva's split into a broad smile, "He's on his way then?" Harry nodded, "She just went into labour, and it looks like a long one according to Molly,"Minerva nodded, "Home birth?" Harry nodded his assent.

"Well why are you still standing here go see her, we'll all be over as soon as we can." Harry turned and ran yelling, "Thanks Gran!" over his shoulder.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Meanwhile Ginny was lying on the bed she had gotten very used to over the past year. _**I hope Harry gets here soon these contractions are painful.**_

At that moment, Molly entered the room holding towels, blankets, a hot water bottle, a basket of snacks and a couple of phials.

"I come bearing gifts." She declared, her youngest laughed- her mother could actually be funny, honestly, Gred & Forge wonder where they got their prankster genes.

"Right, Ginny dear you're in for a long and painful labour-"

"Gee, thanks Mum for the encouragement." Ginny rolled her eyes, Mrs Weasley chortled. She teased,

"Fine then if you don't want anything I'll just go." She made to go; Ginny lurched forward and grabbed her mother by the arm.

"I didn't mean it, now give me those goodies!" Molly rolled her eyes.

"Right, anyway, as I was saying. It will most likely be a tough birth, so I have a couple of pain relievers for you; they'll last for a few hours, but don't take them until necessary. The hot water bottle is charmed to stay hot, so when the contractions start again you can have that to help relieve some of the pain. And the food is for you to snack on." Molly smiled; Ginny thanked her as she swept from the room.

Just as she was opening a chocolate frog, she heard someone talking to her mother. Another moment later entered her mother and a very smiley Harry bearing the biggest bunch of flowers and teddy bears she had ever seen!

"Hey Gin how're you?"

"I'm fine Harry, don't panic."

"I bought you a small present to cheer you up."

"Thanks, I'm really glad you're here."

Harry smiled at her fondly (AN:// I know there's a lot of smiling and laughing, but who cares, this is a very happy few chapters in Harry and Ginny's life)

"Like I'd miss the birth of my first son!" Ginny chuckled and then went back to eating the chocolate frog.

"Scoot over Gin, make room for your wonderful, caring husband!" Ginny snorted, but acquiesced; Harry slipped in next to her and casually stroked her hair.

Just as she finished an *Ice Mice* she was overcome by an exceptionally painful contraction. Harry, obviously noticing his wife's extreme discomfort called Molly, who came in promptly.

Molly conducted an examination whilst Harry occupied himself by just toying with Ginny's hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Well, Ginny dear, I'm afraid that it's time you took the pain relievers. The contractions are getting closer together."

Ginny easily complied, downed the potion, and sighed in relief.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

By now, it was easily midnight and Ginny was unable to sleep, the painkillers had long worn off and were now relying on the water bottle to ease the pain. She'd tried everything but nothing helped. Even Harry had dozed off!

_**Merlin, Mum said it was painful, but she didn't say it was this bad! How the hell did she do it 7 times?! **_

As another contraction hit, Ginny tried and failed not to cry out. It must have been quite loud because Molly rushed in and Harry woke up. After Molly had conducted the examination, she looked up sternly.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! How far apart are those contractions and how long have they been going on for? Don't even consider lying missy!"

Ginny winced, as did her husband, it was apparent he'd only just noticed how strong her grip was. "2 minutes apart for 10 minutes."

"WHAT!" only surprisingly it wasn't Molly who had screamed, it was her husband.

"Why didn't you wake me up, you know I would've helped or got your mother!"

Ginny looked abashed but mumbled, "I didn't want to wake you, you need as much sleep as you can get with the baby now on the way." Was all she managed before hit with another wave of excruciating pain.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

It was 1:30 am and Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur, the twins, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Minerva had all congregated in the living room. Lily turned to Minerva and enquired,

"Nanna, where's Granddad?" Everyone gaped but the two 17 year olds explained,

"Oh, Albus thought it best if he didn't come without invitation due to the... ah... incident a few months ago."

"Grandma! Go tell Granddad that Ginny and Harry forgave him and decided that he wanted him to be present for James' arrival! Now go get him!"

Minerva nodded and swept from the room and returned 5 minutes later, Albus in toe. "Silly old coot." Lily shook her head.

Just then, a scream sounded from the "Sick room" Lily and Minerva winced sympathetically. The Weasley men wanted to barge in there and take away their little sisters pain (or in Arthurs case, his little girl)

2 hours later and a lot of screaming and profanities (none of which shall be repeated in this story, as it would scar my innocent readers eyes and ears) a very tired but happy Harry came in holding a little blue bundle.

"Weasley's, Granger, Dumbledore's and Potters. I would like to introduce _my son_, who was born April 1st at 3:28am, and weighed in at 6lbs 3oz, James Sirius Potter." It was visible on Harry's face that he could never be prouder or happier, he's eyes held a sparkle that had only just ignited, the haunted look not so prominent, and his handsome face looked younger than ever.

Every one cooed over the baby for 5 minutes before Harry announced he had to take James back in and everyone could visit in the morning.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

The next week passed in a blur for the new family. Harry had been given a week off school, in order to spend time with his wife and son. The family was given their space and fairly independent, however Molly was always on hand to help them out. The young but proud parents were coping well on their own, Harry who was used to little or no sleep didn't suffer from the sleepless nights in which James was crying.

Everyone else in the family was happy for them and continued as normal. Even _**The Prophet **_hadn't got wind of it, since the article the previous year the dratted paper hadn't printed any rumours about the youngest Potter couple.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

Unfortunately, it was time to return to school, although Harry still was to visit on weekends.

"Goodbye Gin, bye James, I'll see you next weekend."

"Bye Harry, James say good bye to Daddy." Ginny took James' wrist and waved it, "Good boy James!" Ginny cooed Harry laughed and kissed his wife and son on the cheek before flooing to Hogwarts.

-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----*-----

**AN:// This chapter is finished, what do you think? Please R&R. I'm just starting chapter 24. Wooohoooo!**


	24. ANPlease read

A:N// To all my readers who are insulting me by telling me "wtf? her name isnt ginger. did u even read the books? its ginevra. duh" have you ever heard of a nickname- you know where you give someone an affectionate alternate name? So quit telling me I already know her name is Ginevra (Ginny) you don't need to keep telling me, so please stop.

I apologise if that earlier comment caused any offense, it is only directed to a minority of readers who are sending me rude and cruel remarks, I feel that I should point out that if they don't need to and that I already know these facts and that they don't have to read it. To please people I have dropped the nickname so it is no longer necessary to send such comment. Constructive critisms is accepted, but it is my story and i will write it my way. Also some readers have commented on James Sirius' name, I think it works, because Harry and Ginny see him as their own child, just because in blood he isn't Harry's son, he is in every other way.


End file.
